Pink and Blue, could it be me and you?
by Dr.whitey
Summary: Raven and Jinx, Raven needs help to find someone and needs a ex-vileness to do it. Jinx get caught up in the moment and agrees, will love happen...or will they grow apart?
1. story of my life

Falling, an abyss of darkness. A nice darkness, one that has always been there. It was one she feared would grown yet Raven has grown to accept it as her own. It grows as does her rage and with in the darkness all her mistakes are shown, her failures both personal and public, the one person she couldn't save and all the ones she has brought harm to. The one nightmare that cant be brushed aside. As Raven awakens she finds herself cuddling her pillow, awoken by what sounds like yelling from inside the tower. Soon, the pang of loneliness hits her. The consent reminder that she is all alone in this world, with everyone in the tower having someone, it becomes hard not to feel what she herself is missing.

"Sometimes it's worse than anger," she mumbles to herself.

Soon she feels it, the frustration coming from the others in the tower. As she leaves her room in search for some tea she hears Robin yelling at the T.V., as Raven looks she sees an man in what looks like a police close.

"What do you mean you don't have anything on him? You're asking us for help and you don't have anything for us to go on?"

The unknown man on the other end simply says, "He's an information broker, that is all we know."

As Raven reaches for the cupboard that her tea is kept in she hears another voice, this one coming from the screen as well. "Yes, this is a favor but I don't think you want me looking in to how a BOY comes to have the money to buy a tower, or looking in to the fact that half the people you put away end up breaking out days latter"

"you seem to forget who you are dealing with, I clean up the messes you, yourself seem to run away from. DON'T PUSH ME" Robin yelled him

"you hear me kid, I run this town. You keep on being Mr. Hero because I LET you, you are allowed to take out the ones who feel are dangerous not because I can't do it but because I don't feel like wasting the man power. SO you will find the man I told you to find days ago or you will find that police can and will stop a bunch of small children from playing around in MY CITY.

She could feel the fury rising from within the Boy Wonder and the only thing that kept him from 'hanging up' on the officer came floating in rubbing her eyes asking "Why the loud yelling, Robin?" His answer was quick, almost as if he snapped at her: "Nothing, Star, go back to bed."

Starfire simply glared at Robin until he apologized, no words need to be said even if Raven hadn't been able to feel her anger she would have known that she was mad.

"I am sorry Star, I am kinda stressed ok, officer whatshisface has been yelling at me for the last three days and this guy is harder to find than Slade. I am sorry, so please just go back to bed"

Cyborg walked in followed by a grinning Beast Boy. "How can we with all this yelling? We might as well have some breakfast if we're up, right?" Cyborg said with a slight yawn at the end. As the two begin the daily squabble on what to eat Raven finely realized that she was hungry and was not in the mood for more yelling, less she or Robin snap someone's neck.

"Cy win's, Beast Boy shut up I am not in the mood, I would like some as well if you wouldn't mind making it…now would be nice"

With Beast Boy out numbered he just huffed and sat down on the couch to pout as the room slowly begun to smell of cooking bacon and eggs. As Robin took one last look at the T.V., he simply said, "We will continue this talk later." He then took a seat and began speaking to the fellow Titans.

"So where is Terra?" Robin asked, his bad mood now gone.

And as if on cue, the blond walked in and sat down at the table. If any were looking they would have seen Beast Boy turn a slight shade of red.

"he's pouting on the couch if you need him Terra" said Cyborg now grinning

"why is he pouting? What did you do to my Beast boy?" Terra said with a little smirk on her face.

As Beast boy herd this his face took a much deeper shade of red this time and Cyborg noticed this time and begin laughing…hard.

Robin continues: "OK. The Police Chief is needing an information broker arrested and he is getting away so they are basically black mailing us in to doing it. Help is not needed but it would be nice."

"umm you said 'kinda black mailed' what in the world did you get in to?" Terra asked

"well the thing is, most of the police department is corrupt-" Robin begin to answer

"so isn't it always?" Beast boy interrupted

"yes but he is new to the job and is trying to 'clean up' the department" Robin said

"so why are we asked to do it then?" Terra asks between mouthfuls

"he has been arrested around 10 times, each and every time it has been 'magically' erased from the system and on top of it all problems keep on happing with the warrant, so he's been getting off on that to" said Robin who irritation had been growing

"is that why you have been up so late?" asks Star who has yet to go back to bed

"yes Star, I have been looking for him for the last three days, any more question?" said Robin

"yea ,why do you need help then, and why is it not needed?" asked Raven

"thank god, an intelligent question" Robin mumbled then answered her question

"well he is black mail me mainly, yea I could prove ownership of the tower and yes I could prove that its his men released half the people we put away, but we need to save face with the city" Robin said almost to himself

Beast boy begin to cough "bull shit" until Terra punched him in the arm jokingly

"so how is this going down?" said Robin swallowing as much pride as possible

The team was shocked; this was the closest Robin had ever come to asking for help…from anyone.

Starfire was the first to say something. "Robin, I would love to assist you in the finding of the broker of information."

Cyborg was seconds behind her. "I'm sure he has to be online somehow, I will be on it."

Terra just nodded and Beast Boy was soon to follow. All eyes were on Raven at this point. "Go team," she said dryly

Soon the massive letter was a buzz with activity. Robin was on his personal commuter, Cyborg was on the main one and Beast Boy was talking plans with Terra. Star was left out with her lack of investigating prowess or connections.

"Do you need help, Terra? I would be happy to assist you." offered Starfire The blond just shook her head and she whispered something in the green boy's ear to which he laughed. Raven could sense isolation resonating off the orange girl and felt pity for her; not enough to go and help her out but enough to talk to Cy about it.

The man machine was typing away and she floated beside him, speaking in a quite tone. "Don't you have something Star can do?"

Cyborg looked up from the screen to look at her.

"No, but if she follows me it will kinda be hard to stay in the shadows."

He shook his head as he turned to the screen again. "B and T aren't doing anything; hell, I don't think they are even helping with this."

"Why?"

Cy now stopped what he was doing to look Raven in the eye. "Do you honestly need an answer to that question? Beast Boy is green; yeah, he can be a fly on the wall but a green one stands out…a lot. And from what little I could gather this guy is either really skilled or lucky as hell. Not to mention the fact that you can't poke Terra with out her flipping out and throwing rocks at everyone so they are out. Star, she can't look mean to save her life." said Cyborg

"so Star , Terra and BB are back up in case something goes down and we cant respond in time?"

"yea, So that leaves me, you and Boy Wonder to handle this." answered Cyborg

"So what am I doing?" asked Raven

Cyborg stares her in the eye. "Play at your strengths. Me, I am half machine so I am looking for a money trail. You, Raven, are a half demon, you're scary as hell not to mention the fact that you can go through walls and stuff. That is some ninja shit there."

"And what is Robin?"

"Robin, now he is half dick, in fact I think it's his first name." Cyborg laughed. Raven felt a giggle creep up on her and then a light shattered. Soon she was in her room, floating in the lotus position, chanting her mantra until she felt the calm go through her.

Days passed and little information was found. She could feel the frustration growing in everyone, most notably in Robin and Cyborg.

She was thinking over and over again, "What if he isn't so much skilled as lucky? Could Jinx be involved? I thought she turned over a new leaf, I wonder if her hair is still as pink as it used to be?" She could feel herself lose focus; not even her mantra is working. She felt herself slip away until a knock on her door pulled her away from her own thoughts.

"Raven, we need your help." It was Cyborg.

"What do you need?" she said back, hiding the small pit of fear that was in her stomach.

"Well, all I could find is that the guy is smart, blond and crazy…although crazy comes up more than anything."

"So why am I needed?"

"That's all we could find: no pic, not even a damn snitch, so we are hoping you could find something on him."

"I need something to go on to find people." She said as she walked to her door to see what they needed. As she did she saw the tired look on Cyborg's face. "Have you slept? You look like hell." Raven asked.

"If I look bad you should see Robin."

A/N I would like to thank 100 Silver Wings for his oh so pain staking revamping of this and would just like to say, I have chapter 2 sent to him and am awaiting its return so that I could re write it again…with out the plot holes. Oh and any problems with the writing please tell me, it my first story that I am getting the truth on


	2. it takes a theif

Cyborg wasn't kidding. Robin looked like hell…if hell got the shit kicked out of it and had the flu. Robin gave Raven a look, one of controlled annoyance that was beginning to falter. She could feel it so she did what she herself was too afraid to do. Look him in the eye in pure unadulterated defiance, no matter how many times she dose it, it still bother her that he is almost immune to her dirtiest of looks. Cy coughed loudly to break the now awkward silence that filled the air, then spoke.

"Raven, didn't you have an idea on how to find this guy?"

She sighed in defeat, knowing that Cyborg was putting her on the spot to try and get some time to sleep some time in the near future.

"Where is Star anyway?" Cyborg asked hoping for a distraction. Robin just shook his head as he spoke.

"She told me to go to bed so I told her to just go now and I'd be there in a little bit; I was waiting for Raven to get this going so I could sleep for a little bit."

From behind him, Starfire came floating by in pajamas with a worried look on her face. "Bed. Now." Starfire demanded

Raven could feel that Star was not going to budge on the issue.

"In a little bit Star, OK? A few more minutes is all I need…" Star just grabbed the Boy Wonder around the arm and dragged him to bed.

"OK so that just leaves me and you?" Raven said with a bit of confusion. Then she looked back to find Cyborg on the couch snoring.

"why thank you Cyborg for your oh so valiant watch on the city" Raven said to the sleeping Cyborg.

She was up now and Raven knew she couldn't be able to sleep anytime soon. Raven had to rub her temples to keep the headache at bay; sometimes she wonders why she puts up with them all. Beast Boy was annoying, though she once had feelings for him no matter how short lived they were. That was mostly jealousy about him and Terra, with all the compassion flowing between them fueled by her and Terra's blatant need to out due one another. Raven found Terra almost treating Beast Boy like a trophy, parading him around to prove that no matter what Raven had done or will do she will always be the favorite in at lest Beast boy's eyes. The part of her that felt superior to Terra was almost needing to steal her 'prize' but she stopped the urge before it could any more drama between her and Terra. Not to mention Robin was so controlling and obsessed with his 'job' that she wondered how him and Starfire found time to even be a couple.

She found herself making tea, something Raven found that she needed to do more often. Her mind started once again. Cyborg, yeah, if she left he would be one of the few she would miss. He knows the pain of becoming something different, unable to blend in no matter how hard he tried. Not to mention that Cyborg finding Bumble Bee gave her hope. Hope that one day, she too would find out the feeling of someone caring and not just because they had to but because they wanted to. Soon the kettle screamed, waking Cy up from the couch. He grumbled then got up, seeming to ignore Raven as he left to go to his room. Little things like that are one of the few things that make her feel normal. Waking up a roommate because you made tea doesn't sound like much unless you had to hear the roaring noise that is silence.

As Raven sipped her tea she felt better and pulled out her communicator, about to do the one thing she knew she had to, yet still feared. The number she knew by heart was pressed in fast and it rang twice before he courage gave out. Raven stared at the white T in the center of the communicator as if held every answer to every question that will ever be asked, and at last she was able to put the thing away. The tea was beginning to kick in and soon her eyelids felt heavy. As Raven walked to her room she could almost swear that she saw a bit of pink around a corner. The light pink that was like the sun, if you look so long that your eyes hurt but the beauty of it made it impossible to look away. Raven had to physically shake off the thought of the pink haired girl, if she didn't she would be able to sleep…again. As Raven walked in her room she used what little strength she had left to put her cape away as she got in to her bed, a bed that was too big for one person. She lazily put her communicator on her night stand on top a few books that she read a few days ago and fell asleep thinking of something pink.

Raven woke up, oddly refreshed until she remembered her dream. Or more like who was in it other than her. The dream itself was a haze, all that she could remember was her and jinx together the was one of the few times her father had not hunted her dreams, but the smell of Jinx's hair it lingered in her mind, the sweet smell of cotton candy. Raven's face took a slight shade of red that lasted for a few seconds until she heard her communicator ring, the ring that shook her to the core, the very ring she had it set so she would know when Jinx was calling. She opened the device and looked at the screen, seeing nothing but heard, "Hey you called?"

Raven panicked but realized that Jinx would have no idea why she called. With as much courage as she could muster Raven spoke. "Yes, Jinx, this is—"

"Raven? What in the world are you up to now a days?" Raven couldn't help but smile at the affection she heard and the fact that she remembered her voice.

"Nothing much but I— we need your help on a matter of important Titan business. Do you care to help?" Ravens voice threatened to give out at her little slip up.

"Yeah, sure what do you need me to do?" Jinx said with not a hint of hesitation in her voice. Raven had to think about this; she never expected her to agree right away.

"Well, we are looking for an information broker and he has been eluding us for quite some time." Raven hid her worries behind her business like tone.

"I'm hungry, how about we talk about it over dinner?" Jinx asked

Raven looked at the clock. It said 8:24 AM. Raven tried to not sound confused as she spoke. "It's eight in the AM. Jinx, how long do you sleep?"

She heard noise in the background and a groan.

"Are you ok Jinx? Don't tell me you're robbing someone."

Jinx laughed. "No, I'm not robbing someone; I'm simply getting money so we can have breakfast. My treat?"

The groans persisted until she heard "Jinx, you have my money now go on your little play date and let me sleep. Oh, and if you leave the fridge open one more time there will be beatings." Raven felt a twinge of jealousy and anger at his remark.

"How dare he be closer to her than me" Raven thought. Her demon side swaying her emotions, she felt herself becoming possessive and angry. Fury growing and just begging to aimed at the unknown man…who hurt her Jinx

"He was kidding about the beatings part just so you know; he isn't that stupid," said Jinx.

Raven was now in a bad mood thanks to this man, this man who was closer to Jinx than she was and that infuriated her on so many levels. Raven spoke with her anger hidden.

"Yeah, sure; breakfast would be nice, where would you like to go?"

Raven could hear Jinx think on the other end. "Ummm, that one café on the east side of the city?"

"witch café is 'that one café'? there are around 10 just on east side?" Raven asked with more than a little sarcasm

"the one by the store, you know the one that sells the stuff , its across the street from that one place" Jinx says

"that was so useful Jinx, so useful" Raven said her bad mood seeping in her words

"cant you read my mind of something, I suck at directions" Jinx complained

"how may times to I have to say it, I DO NOT READ MINDS, I can feel emotions, I can implant them but I can not read anyone's damn mind" Raven yelled

"oh yea, the store it by 7th, across from the one gas station that was blown up by Killer Moth around a month ago, you know what I am talking about" Jinx said

"Killer Moth didn't blow up a gas station, Atlas did though…do you mean that one? Oh and you didn't hear a word I said a second ago did you?" Raven asked hoping she didn't

"YES that's the one, and no…why? What did I miss?"

"nothing, I just had to yell at beast boy a second ago, it was nothing" Raven lied

"well so you are sure you know the one?" Jinx asked

"yea I'm sure, ohhh could we sit in the booth in the back I don't like the crowds" Raven asked

"yea I like the booth to, to many old friends are trying to drag me back to the old life style, so…yea"

"what do you mean Jinx?" Raven asked

"Nothing I will explain there ok, don't worry I have done anything illegal in like 4 months, I have been a good girl swear" Jinx said with pride in her voice

"good job, When should I arrive?" Raven asked

"I know right, So how about 10 because I just got up so I need to get ready. That good for you?" Jinx said

Raven was worried, it was 8:49 now so that gave her a little over a hour

"Perfect. See you then." Raven said

Raven closed the communicator and laid back on the bed. She had now faced her one fear and it came out worse than she could have expected: Jinx had a boyfriend. Just thinking it made her made and jealous no matter how many times Raven told herself that she didn't have the right to be.

A/N is it just as good as the first? sorry but it may be a teed bit till the next chapter, I have yet to be even started on chapter 3 and my weekend is full (one B-day party and then movies with my she buddies) so yea so sorry about the many grammar mistakes, I don't notice them but I know they are there…so point them out and they will be fixed but please don't just say the word please point out the sentence that its in…thankies and an extra thankies to 100 silver wings he be da boss and the best beta evers…end of story


	3. and so it begains

And So it Begins

Raven took a quick shower and got ready. For the first time in her life she found herself with particular problem…what to wear. Raven ended up just getting her cloak and leotard. "Keep it casual." She thought

Shortly after brushing her hair another problem arose: She, Raven, little miss sarcasm, was going out. She didn't want Robin following her out of a misplaced sense of protectiveness. Everyone knows what happened last time she almost had a relationship, he turned out to be a dragon…if she couldn't bring Beast Boy's own personal hell to his doorstep, Raven is sure he would still be talking about it. Raven tried to push the bad thoughts from her mind; she had to be calm about this.

"It's just coffee, isnt it" She debated.

"Tell them that I am getting some coffee and they shouldn't think too much about it…happy thoughts." Raven repeated under her breath.

As Raven walked in to the main room of the tower she saw that most of Titans were already up and moving. "Where you going, Raven?" Robin asked.

Raven simply said, "Out", hoping that would end the questioning.

"Where would you be going, Raven? Care for me to go 'out' as well?" Starfire asked.

"No, Star, it's fine…I will be back later." Raven said.

"so are you going to have this 'girl time' with another?" Starfire asked physically saddened by the no she revived.

" Star fire this is…personal" Raven said unable to find the right word.

"why is it personal my good friend?" Star fire asked the sadness now concern.

"I have it handled Star I am simply talking to a possible source" Raven said with mild irritation at the naivety that was and always will be, Starfare.

"Keep your com on. When will you be back?" Robin asked concerned about the case and itching to prove that he was in fact better than police.

"When I get back. I have this handled, you know" Raven warned.

"Bullshit." Terra coughed which got her a few laughs from Beast Boy.

Soon Raven's soul self wrapped around the laughing boy's head; it was either strangling him or silencing him…probably both.

"As I was saying, I am going out and will be back when I get back, if you have any questions please hesitate to ask." Raven said, her voice heavy with malice and irritation.

"Statement, me and Bee are going out for breakfast so…yea, I will be heading out, I'll be back here around ten-ish and leave around noon again…so yeado you want me to keep the com on in case you need me for back up?" Cyborg said trying not to invoke the wrath of an already angry Raven or the same treatment of an already blue Best Boy.

"no its fine, I do not expect any trouble but, I repeat but, if she thinks anything is odd she will go and probly not tell me anything…so no tails or trackers OR ELSE" Raven said with enough malice they knew she wasn't playing.

"keep your com on, tell Bee I said hi." Said Robin as he walked away.

Raven looked at the time and decided just to use her soul self to get there faster since walking would make her late. As Raven was clearing her head to do so she heard more questions.

"Who are you seeing for this date?" asked Terra

"It's not a date! Can I leave now or do you need to say something that is both pointless and meaningless just to waste my time? " With that Raven's concentration broke and Beast Boy head was released from the combines of her soul self.

"Calm down, McBitch, just leave if you're going to bite my head off." Terra said this with hate in every word.

"Terra, you're border lining bitch right now so stop. Me and Raven will go, bye." Cyborg said, trying to defuse the situation.

"You're not being a bitch, Terra, you were just asking a question and if SOMEONE wouldn't fly off the handle like that we wouldn't be having this conversation." Beast Boy said putting a arm around Terra in a last ditched effort to calm her down, or cuddle, Raven could never really tell the difference.

""you train him well, oh so well" Said Raven with so much spite and irritation that you could almost see it.

Raven teleported in the middle of an alleyway next to the café, since most people panic when she 'comes from the shadows' in a crowded room. As she walked in she instinctively pulled her hood down farther than it already was. Seeing the bright pink horns that were Jinx, she sat down across from her and just let the awkward pause grow, until Jinx broke it.

"Who pissed in you corn flakes this morning?" asked Jinx with a grin on her face and a coffee in her hands.

"Terra was being a royal bitch this morning and Beast Boy wasn't helping; it amazes me how he remembers to breathe." Said Raven, her bad mood going away and a slight grin creeping on her face.

"Terra always struck me as a whorish bitch, guess I was right on the money. What is with you and Beast Boy? Last I heard you and him were an item," said Jinx witch got her a few giggles at Terra's expanse.

Raven looked shocked, then grinned. "No, we never were. There were some feelings but it was mostly one sided, then it was reversed so now it is just an unspoken thing" Raven said, trying to get of the subject .

"Kid Flash ,what's going on with you two there Jinx?" Raven asked

"Flash is a dick and if I never see him again it would be to soon for me." Said Jinx with great distaste.

"Sorry for bringing it up," said Raven, trying to get back to a not so touchy subject.

"Did you know Flash was a cheating whore of a man? I didn't but now I do." As Jinx said it Raven could feel that it was either immense rage or hurt that she had.

"you kept your little devil horns…I like em." Raven said trying to change the now possibly explosive subject.

"Yes, they help me get the hot demon chicks." Jinx said with a wink or was she batting a tear away?

"How many do you know?" Raven said, pretending not to have noticed what she hopes was a wink

"I know just one but she's hot enough; kept 'em just for her" Jinx said back to what Raven thought was her eternal good mood.

Then Raven herd Jinx mumble something about gingers and how they are a bunch of faithless womanizers.

"So… if you don't mind saying what did he do that pissed you off so much?" Asked Raven, hoping to help her get it out of her system.

"You know, whorish things mostly. The fact that he was a selfish ass and the need to get in my pants, but it was the mostly him kissing another chick and her calling me to tell me to 'lay off her man' and the oh so funny 'you don't know me girl I will mess you up' threats…yeah, so I dumped his ass." As Jinx said this Raven realized it was rage she felt.

"Do you want me to go all 'demon' on him? Terra already got me wanting to rip out someone's intestines and choke them with it." Raven asked, meaning every word that she said.

"No, I am fine, he has been stalking me a little bit though….hum, now that I think about it…" Jinx joked.

Raven found herself laughing, honestly laughing.

"I knew you could laugh, I knew it." Said Jinx, laughing herself

"Is that so?" Raven joked, trying to give Jinx her meanest look with out grinning.

"Yup." Jinx replied giving Raven a seductive pose and a slight wink.

"What was that?" Raven asked, giggling.

"My sexy face; jealous, are we?" Jinx said still striking her 'sexy face'.

"oh yes, so jealous, that has to be the funniest face I have ever seen" Raven said stifling a giggle.

Jinx was taken back by that last remark. A waitress walked by and took their orders: another decaf coffee for Jinx and a green tea for Raven.

"So, what were you saying?" Jinx asked, still baffled from Raven's statement.

"You were trying to flirt with me and I was succumbing to your advances?" Raven joked with a hint of seriousness.

"Back on task: what did you need my help with?" Jinx asked.

"Well, the chief of police is making us find some guy—" said Raven until she was interrupted by Jinx saying, "I don't like the chief of police, we got along too well."

That put up a few red flags in Raven's head.

"What do you mean, you got along 'too well'?" Raven asked.

"I mean he is in deep with H.I.V.E. That man has let me, Gizmo and Mammoth get away with so much stuff back in the day it was crazy. Don't you wonder how someone like Cinder Block breaks out of jail? He is borderline retarded, strong as hell but dumb as a sack of potatoes." Explained Jinx.

"So you're saying he had security low so you could break out? Or was it that you were 'just so good' at being bad?" Asked Raven, wanting to know as much as Jinx would let her.

"Low security? Hell, he left the damn door open a few times. This was the scam, OK? Me, Gizmo and Mammoth would be a distraction, you know rob a bank and play around with you guys as another team robbed another place of half their stuff." Said Jinx as if this was usual small talk.

"Why half, why not take it all?" Asked Raven.

"Insurance; if we take half of there product, be it jewelry or what have you, they tell the insurance company we took it all so they are reimbursed for all of it, so every one wins…if we didn't they would try to stop us." Said Jinx with a sly smile on her face

"So you didn't do all that just to see me?" Raven joked, pretending to pout.

"Psh, if it wasn't for H.I.V.E. regulation I would have just got a boat and knocked on the front door and hit on you then." Said Jinx as if did this all the time.

"Is that so? I'm touched. I really am." Raven said, leaning across the table.

"You would have been touched, I assure you that." Purred Jinx inching toward Raven.

As the two leaned across the table Raven saw Jinx's eyes dart around to the side of the Café.

"ADD moment, is that Stone and Bee?" Jinx asked nudging her head so her hair is pointing to the said table.

Raven looks and see them, they didn't seem to have noticed them as of yet. In hindsight, going to the café in a blue cloak with Jinx; the only person in the world who between her bright pink hair and her massive heels, gains about a foot in height

"Should we leave?" Asked Jinx, for once totally serious.

"What about the check?" Raven worriedly asked, not taking her eyes off the couple across the room.

"I'll just put down a twenty, don't worry about it." Suggested Jinx.

"You don't have to…" Said Raven uncertainly.

"I want to?" Jinx said with a smile on her face looking unsure on what to do or say for that matter.

Raven got up and began to walk towards the doors followed by Jinx who put down the money on the table. Outside the café they stood there looking at one another.

"Shall we continue this at my house?" Jinx asked suggestively.

"I'm sorry Jinx, I need to go back to the tower." Raven said apologetically.

"Can we do this again sometime?" Jinx asked, sadness creeping in to her voice.

"I'd love to, see you then." said Raven with a sad smile on her face.

Just then Jinx walked up to the Titan and kissed her lightly on the cheek before running away waving. All Raven could do was hold the left cheek that Jinx kissed and just watch her run away.

A/N suspense…sorry tried to make the flirting a little more low key but whatever…I think it works, tell me if this is up to your standards, I am learning so even hate mail is excepted, yup I have lowered myself to wanting hate mail EDIT, sorry you guys have top wait a teed bit for good flirtation hur hur hur but chapter 4 is it, is almost complete so yea…patience grasshopper


	4. some say I'm unlucky, I say I'm jinxed

As Raven headed home her thoughts were plagued by the pink haired sorceress; the kiss on the cheek took her by surprise but she wasn't mad, she was…jittery? No. Raven was never or will ever be jittery but here she is walking home, holding her cheek, fighting the urge to call her just to talk. Raven was thinking on her way home "Robin has Star and Cy has Bee…so why cant Jinx be for me?" but she has to shake the thoughts from her head.

The street lights were beginning to bend a little and she didn't want to make a scene. Raven walked past the gas station that was across the café, the place was still wreck but some how it seemed fitting.

_Our first date was in a café across from a broken gas station…wait…it wasn't a date._ Raven thought with a sense of nostalgia already.

"My God, I sound love sick already." She mumbled out loud to herself already in a haze.

AS Raven walked in to the tower she realized it was empty, not a person watching T.V. a little to loudly or any random explosions coming from some distant room. It was a welcome rarity, few times have all of the Titans but Raven been out at once without some lunatic trying to do something illegal. Raven hovered in front of the tea kettle, now lost in thought.

"Robin would be beyond pissed if I brought Jinx here…would Star keep him calm?" Raven thought. Raven was pondering this until the kettle screamed. The tea was bitter, 2 sugar cubes didn't help sweeten taste, by the time the tea was to her liking, the sorceress' brain was a buzz from the sugar.

"Wonder if this is how she feels all the time?" Raven thought out loud.

"Who's she?" Robin questioned, caching Raven by surprise.

"Just Jinx" Raven mumbled, not realizing she did so.

"Did I hear that right?" Robin asked, now playing detective.

"Hum, what did I say?" Raven asked, unaware that she answered a question.

"I think you said 'Lemiwinks' or 'Something's jinxed'." Robin confusedly said.

"I didn't say anything Robin…I don't know what you heard but I said nothing." Raven spoke as if he was a small lost child, shaking her head a little.

"Awesome, so find anything out?" Robin asked, changing the subject.

"A few things but nothing concrete." Raven spoke vaguely, hoping he got the hint.

"Like…?" Robin asked, finally interested in the conversation.

"I talked to someone who will speak to someone else and will take it-" Raven was cut off by her communicator ringing.

"Hey Raven…sorry about that, kinda surprised you." Jinx said sadly.

"Do you mind? I have to take this, Boy Wonder…it was a nice surprise." Raven spoke trying to be vague…but the sorceress' blush was making it hard for Robin not to pay attention to the conversation.

"You succumbed to my sexual advances didn't you? You're but putty in my hands." Jinx joked back in her hyper active state.

"I wouldn't go that far." said Raven, walking to her room away from wondering ears.

"Oh how far would you go?" Jinx's words were filled to the brim with sexual tension.

"How about we do something later?" Raven asked trying to not laugh at Jinx's childish advances that still somehow managed to work.

"If 'later' is tomorrow then we're good." Jinx demanded.

"So…yeah, when and where, I picked the last place so now it's your turn." Raven said uncertainly

"I am thinking lunch somewhere in the mall. That work with you?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah that's good. See yah when I see yah, Jinx." Raven said.

"So it's a date." Jinx said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"See you then." Raven said feeling another presence out side her door.

"See yah when I'm looking at yah." Jinx said.

Raven flipped the communicator shut and walked to her door. As it opened she saw Robin out side the door

Robin spoke as if Raven just committed heresy or something. "Who was that and what's going on?"

Raven tried to be calm but the mask was beginning to crack. "It was no one. Don't worry about it OK? It is and will remain handled."

Rabin looked Raven in the eye as if he was trying to see something. "You are aware that someone went to work on the chief of police right? Got both of his legs and one of his arms broken, he won't walk for a few weeks at the earliest."

Raven's eyes went wide. "You're kidding me. Who did it?" The words came out rushed and urgent.

"No clue, who ever did it snuck up on him or scared him so bad he is keeping his mouth shut." Said Robin as if it was the weather

"He wouldn't be trying to get them back would he?" Raven asked hoping Jinx didn't do this.

"I am counting on it, but honestly I thing it was the damn information broker we have been looking for." Robin said as he walked away.

Raven spent the rest of her day in deep meditation; her mind had grown not only restless but also moody. The vary fabric of Raven's psyche, which is already fragile with the constant pressure the many personalities it incases, was now bearing even more weight with the entire Jinx thing as well as the stress of catching this illusive information broker.

As Raven awoke she found that her things were haphazardly thrown around in her room almost as if a small tornado came by but Raven knew the cause; the dark pit in her stomach told her what she needed to know. The darkness that was both her blessing and curse seemed to be dwelling on her inability to not care. Not like with Terra, which is just one mild annoyance, she could put up with that, but the life and death feeling she had not to mention the odd feeling she had when it came to Jinx having a hand in the chief of police getting his comeuppance but that was not the problem at hand. Putting all of her things in their rightful place took priority at the moment; she could ask Jinx what happened when they saw one another for their little date.

One thing that caught her eye was an old book, the once blue cover faded until its red, almost pink, bindings were close to seen. One she read once but didn't quite like, the antagonist and protagonist were both lovers and mortal foes. The book held a odd meaning for her, it was one of her few possessions that were once her mothers, they knew more from trying to kill one another than anyone should yet still they looked past it all in a search for love…beside that they both died a violent death at each others hands, it was a nice love story.

As Raven got up to leave her communicator went off. The disruption was downtown. She heard the house come alive with lights and sound, Beast Boy was running with Terra close behind. She felt the car start and knew she had to move or they would know something was up. Ravens emotions were in a whirlwind, it was beyond dangerous for her to do anything involving her powers but she had to, Raven was a guardian of this city, she is not allowed to be weak, to be unable to fight for she was that fine line between anarchy and justice.

A\N sorry about the long time between chapters, I will now wait for my beta to send me the edited chapters so that you don't have to read my word vomit…yea so it this ok or no?


	5. broken bones and missed moments

She flew to the T-car and quickly got in the back only to be bumped in to a flustered Terra who didn't even apologize. Raven could feel her powers twist and turn within her. "all I needed was to get this done quickly so I could meditate before the up with Jinx" Raven thought but then tried to let it drift away, the thought of Jinx would simply make her powers even more temperamental. Cyborg was driving but was on the communicator with someone.

"hey, a thing came up so I may be late just letting you know" he said to who ever as the he narrowly avoided a street light.

"was that throw at us or can you just not drive?" Terra annoying asks.

"all backseat drives will be walking home" Cyborg yells shutting up the blond.

"Can we just get this over with I have things I need to do" Raven asks try her hardest to not just push the Terra out of the car.

"what do you have to do, READ?" Terra asks in the most bitchest way possible.

"can you just shout you mouth for TEN minutes…UGH" Raven snapped

"STOP THE BICKERING, were here, damn" Cyborg said having enough of the arguing when there was crime to be stopped.

Raven phased threw the car only to see a ranting Control Freak stealing TV's.

"we needed the whole team in for this one, really Robin?" they could hear Beast Boy complaining

"you never know, crime is crime ,BB" Robin said letting all know that there will be no more complaining going on but understands that Beast Boy had a point.

"should of just hit him with the car" Terra said

"AND SCRACH MY BABY, you crazy woman?" Cyborg said in a caring, almost motherly way

"my god I am surrounded by idiots" was the only thought going threw Ravens head…well one of two, the other thought being Jinx.

"were you even lising to me?" Control Freak asks the Titans, none but Robin seemed to have given him anything other than a second of thought.

Oh yea, that's why were here…what were you stealing again?" Beast Boy asks in the simplest of ways

" I AM STEALING THE MOVING PICURE BOXES, YOU GREEN FACED IDIOT" Control freak yelled finely getting the Titans attention.

"what are these 'moving picture boxes' he speaks of?" Star Fire asks with a naivety that only she could get away with.

"TV's Star, he is stealing TV's" Terra said in a almost face palming like tone.

"Can you just give up so we can go home?" Raven asked in a last ditched effort to speed up this process.

"You shall bow before the might of the great Control Freak, keeper of the master control." Control Freak melodramatically yelled.

With that he pressed a few buttons that sent the televisions alive, with a almost monstrous ferocity. The Titan scattered yet kept one another in sight, Raven could feel that her powers were working but in the unstable of ways. One of the televisions managed to wrap one of it many whip like cords around Cyborg's arm only for it to be blasted away with his sonic cannon, and Robin was doing much more, destroying the now monstrous tellys at a break neck pace. Star Fire was simply doing figure 8's and trying not to get dragged down. Raven spent most of her time throwing shelves at these said televisions until Cyborg managed to get a hold of the red haired 'villain's' remote. With a push of a button they all went back to the way they were but twenty minutes ago. Control Freak makes a run for the door only to be stopped by a large rock to the face. They all had to hold there laughter, they didn't want him to cry again.

"you think I didn't learn? You think you can out wit the mighty Control Freak like that…fear me" his words were heavy with hate and frustration but seemed rushed almost as if her forgot his lines, he pulled a similar remote out from somewhere and presses a button. The large showroom T.V. came alive with a roar and reached for Raven but a few bird-a-rangs(?) kept it at bay. Soon Raven just snapped and the monstrosity turned black as her soul self covered it. Control Freak was caught unaware by his monstrosity exploding, bits of shrapnel went everywhere. Star was somehow unharmed as Robin went for cover behind a counter. Beast Boy turned in to a turtle and thus was unharmed as terra pulled a rock to protect her, Raven pulled her soul self as a shield but just in that most dire of moments a pink haired thought came to mind and her concentration broke for just a second. Several pieces of metal and plastic slipped threw the makeshift shield of the half demons soul self, but only few make contact. a few scratches here and there but nothing as serous as the one hit the left shoulder and the lower right thigh, Raven used her magic to pull the shard of twisted searing hit metal out of her arm and leg. The rest was but a painful bloody blur to the Titan.

Raven awoke to a steady beeping and a odd taste in her mouth. The wall were familiar but her mind was groggy and the room was spinning.

"you ok Raven, gave us quite the scare there" the voice was Cyborg's but opening her eyes made her sick to her stomach. All she could do was groan in response but as soon as she did she felt the wind shift in the room and hug that could, and did in the past, break bones.

"Star she cant breath…STAR" Cyborg yelled getting the Tamaranean to end the hug that Raven guessed popped a few of her stitches.

"how long was I out?" Raven asked Cyborg who is now playing doctor.

"not long, five getting on six hours" he said as if it wasn't the worst new she could ever hear, just one thought went threw her head. It wasn't that she was now bleeding again nor was it now she got it the medic bay…it was simply "I was late for my date with jinx, would she ever forgive me?" Raven then fell once more on the bed and the vertigo lessened but the gilt simply grew, and all she could do was look and see that it was but minutes from midnight

A\N I know I said I would wait but I didn't, so yea…what can you do. Well turns out that that my chapter are getting shorter but I don't know, does it feel right? Tell me I want, no need to know, and don't tell me you aren't reading I know…I have a chart.


	6. your better than a bandaid

Raven got up from the infirmly bed only to find the communicator lighting up and a note from Cyborg that read

"Raven from the X rays I could tell that rotator cuff was for the most part ok but the stitches are sketchy so don't move around a lot oh yea a chick called your com and asked why you were late I told her you we preoccupied and she sounded pissed so…yea also robin said no action till your healed and he deems you fit for combat, have fun in the training course from hell but I will see if I can buy you some time.

Sincerely Dr. Cy ,the greatest doctor ever made"

The writing was neat but rushed but she appreciated the concern. As Raven went to reach for her com she could feel the pressure on her stitches in left shoulder even thought the arm sling kept it from moving to much…she decided to just bring it to her, and she could see on her communicator that she missed a 'call', the identification number was Jinx's. she held the small yellow device in her hand for what felt like hours. Raven thought about and diced to just get it over with and she dialed the numbers and a deliberately slow pace. It took a little while for the pink haired luck charm to pick up and when she did she did not sound happy.

"Cy told me this thing had a camera, give me a second." said jinx. The words were rushed but Raven could hear that she had been crying not long before she called.

With in a few seconds Jinx was back and Raven got a look at her. her eyes were still both red and puffy but the thing that messed with her most was the her eyes. The bright pink almost seemed to make the sadness ironic, taunting, hinting at happiness was there before she, Raven, made her cry.

Jinx spoke first "hey…what happened to your arm?" Jinx's voice was now full of concern…and worry?

"it's why I was late, control freak tried to steal T.V.'s and then one exploded and a bit of shrapnel got me in the shoulder and right leg…I will be fine in a few days, I heal fast." Raven said, she even threw in a smile for good measure.

Jinx's eyes went wide for a brief second before Ravens words settled .

"you didn't just run away because I was hitting on you?" Jinx asked now getting it.

"Raven couldn't help but laugh "no, I did not run away, the T.V. thing was because I was in a rush to be honest." Raven said her giggling fit short lived

"oh my god I am so sorry, I said so many mean things…I am so sorry." Jinx's apologies were out of nowhere but heartfelt all the same.

"what are you talking about?" Raven wondered what Jinx could have said that was in need of an apology.

"well I waited for like an hour and I thought you left me there and then I called Cy and he was all worried and said 'you were preoccupied at the moment' and asked if I could take a message, so yea I was kinda mad and said a lot of things…that were not nice at all." jinx's words were drenched in apology but Raven was beginning to get tired.

"Jinx, not being mean but I am vary tired, so if I fall asleep don't go cursing my name or anything." joked Raven, she couldn't help it, she had to poke fun at Jinx's admittance.

"shut up…so it that your room, I would have thought it would have been." Jinx seemed to be looking for the right word to say.

"darker?" Raven asked.

"you said it not me but yea." Jinx's words seemed to somehow make being bedridden not that bad.

"no, not my room, infirmary." as Raven said this it hit her, the bed was both uncomfortable and small.

"Ahh, makes sense, you being hurt and all." jinx spoke as if it was killing her it was both sad and cute.

"yea I will got to my bed then I will call you back ok?" Raven asked hoping her leg would be in to much pain when she flouted to her room.

"let me talk you threw it…come on, it'll be fun." Jinx was now optimistic again

"jinx I am flouting up stairs and possibly getting food when one arm is in a sling, I can't talk to you as I do that." Raven said this as if jinx was a small child.

"well…you don't need food." jinx begged.

"Jinx" Raven said, no more no less, she got the picture.

"I have seen you lift cars with that black stuffs, use that" Jinx said mater-of-factly

"She has a point" Raven thought to herself.

"and I could just get Star or Cyborg to get me something if need be." she added

"fine you win, do you want a tour?' Raven jokingly asked

"no, I'm good I will get one later." Jinx joked back, boasting in her victory.

Raven spoke as she was getting up "ha ha ha, n-ow ow ow ow." and with that Raven could feel the stitches in her leg almost pop with the pressure of standing if only for that short time.

"you ok, that sounded like it hurt?" Jinx said now caring once more

"its fine, just moving my leg hurt a lot…it's fine I swear." Raven said hiding pain that was erupting from her leg, Cyborg did the stitches to tight and they hurt a lot more than she cared to admit .

"oh ok, just don't hurt yourself." Jinx said as Raven hovered out of the infirmary

"I said its fine, I heal faster then normal people" Raven retorted.

"yes but 'heal' and 'not hurt' are two vary different things you know" Jinx spoke as if she was her mother.

Just then they passed the kitchen and a vary happy Starfire.

"hello friend Raven, care for some food?" Starfire's voice so overbearingly happy but the sight of food was making Raven sick to her stomach.

"going to eat there sunshine?" Jinx asked threw the communicator that was hidden behind the half demons back.

"who is that Raven, it is this 'date' Terra spoke of?" Star fire said it as if it was the weather not to mention the now roaring laughter coming from jinx.

"Star could you leave me to continue this conversation?" Raven politely demanded.

"aww, what did she do Ravey? She just want to know, don't bite her head off" said Jinx, trying to find out just how much she could get away with.

"thank you Mr. Raven's date, you are quite kind, I would like to meet you." said Starefire witch made Jinx go into yet another laughing fit, this one much longer than the first.

"Starfire, I am tired and am in pain, if you need anything please see me later, goodnight." said Raven killing the rest of the conversation between the two.

"but friend Raven, it is only five, the night has yet to come." Starefire said trying to be helpful.

"I am tired Star. I am going to sleep and I will not be bothered." demanded Raven and with that the half demon hovered to her room both parties now silent until Jinx broke the awkward silence.

"that was unnecessary you know that right?" Jinx asked.

"I don't care, I am tired and hurt plus on top of that one of my stitches popped and I am bleeding now." Raven explained with more than a little hostility

"would it help if I were to kiss it?" Jinx asked melting away all the anger Raven had at the situation.

"Jinx." Raven said not knowing a proper response to that.

"Raven." Jinx rebutted.

"what?" Raven asked.

"I…don't…know" said jinx, dragging out every word as if to solidify the statement.

"I will be sleeping in a little bit so are those you last words to me tonight?" Raven asked as she landed on her bed.

"no, hey…you know how you skipped out on our last date?" Jinx asked enthusiastic again.

"NO, why do you ask?" Raven answered sarcastically.

"well its still my turn to pick the time and place of our date right?" Jinx asked and Raven could tell her gears were turning, she could hear her grin.

"yes as long as its nothing stupid." Raven said making sure that she would still have her dignity after this date.

"stupid is a mater of opinion." Jinx satiated

"you know what I mean." Raven said losing her patience

"I know and it wont be, I promise." Jinx said and Raven could see her hold up her hand in a scouts salute.

"so when would it be then?" Raven asked longing for sleep.

"it's a surprise, night sweet dreams" Jinx said as she kissed her communicator

Raven couldn't help but grin at Jinx's silly show of affection.

"bye, have a god day." Raven said, her eyes drooping heavily.

"see yea when I see yea." jinx said and with that Raven fell asleep..

Raven found herself waking up felling a odd sensation, as if something was amiss. She just ignored it and went back to sleeping but not before looking at the clock. It read 10:05 and she felt a slight breeze and pulled her blanket up with the good arm until a thought hit her, her window was never open. Raven craned her neck to look at the window only to see a pink haired ex-thief with one leg in her room the other out the window.

"JINX WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Raven both whispered and yelled

"coming over for our date silly." Jinx said all of her now inside the tower.

"Jinx you cant, you have to leave." Raven told her unwanted visitor

"why, will I ruin your oh so great reputation?" Jinx joked as she stuck a now glowing hand out of the window..

"Jinx…fine you can stay only for a little while." Raven said defeated, just wanting to sleep.

"thanks, so what do I do with this?" Jinx said as she caught a bag that was throw up to her glowing hand.

"just put it in the bathroom, it's the door to the left…can I sleep now?" Raven asked but knew that she wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon.

"thanks, I will change in there." Jinx said carrying what looked like a overnight bag.

"what happened to you leaving in a little while." Raven asked getting up to better hear her guest.

"well Jak drove the boat here and left when he threw the bag so yea…he will be here in the morning at like 10-ish." Jinx said threw the bathroom door.

"Jinx, what am I going to do?" Raven asked not want to get in trouble.

Jinx walked out of the bathroom in a pink pj's with a black cat face in the center.

As Jinx jumped to the bed she held Ravens face with her hands as she said "don't worry your pretty little head about it, I be like a ninja." and with that she gave the titan a quick peck on the lips.

Raven was both speechless and shocked, it took well over a couple of seconds for her to even breath.

"you ok Ravey?" Jinx asked with a grin and a blush.

"Jinx…" was all Raven was able to say.

"yes me dear?" Jinx purred.

"Can I go to sleep?" asked Raven whose eyes were once more dropping.

"hold on, the resion I came here first." Jinx said going back to her bag.

"so it wasn't just me then." Raven said pretending not to care

"no it was all you, that was just a spur of the moment thing back there." Jinx said .pulling out a small clear box out the overnight bag .

"and what's in there if I may ask?" Raven asked with an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"I had class with Cy, he can't do stitches to save his life and you said it was too tight when we talked so I cames to fix it." said Jinx as she pulled out a thread and needle.

"Jinx, not that I don't trust you, I do…I just don't trust you with medical work." said Raven as she got ready to hobble away if necessary.

"Raven look at me, think about it. I went to a school for super villains and was in the top ten of my class, I fought with you every other week and was in top physical condition after you threw cars to stop me…super villains cant go to hospitals you know, we do it ourselves." Jinx said as she put the thread in the eye of needle.

Raven moved her left shoulder and sure enough it hurt, she must have popped a few stitches in her sleep…if Jinx wasn't right.

"so…are you going to fight me on it?" Jinx's words seemed careful and somewhat hesitate.

"no…so how will this work." Raven asked not wanting to move but not wanting to make this more complicated than it needed to be.

"hold up for a sec." Jinx sad as she picked up the small case and walked to Raven bed. Jinx got on it and, careful not to drop the needle.

"Can you lift your head a smidgen?" Jinx asked tenderly.

Raven did as she was asked until she felt the bed shift so she knew jinx's lap was under her, it was surprisingly comfortable when she put her head down.

"thanks so the stitches are in the right arm?" Jinx asked looking her in the eyes

"left shoulder, not a good start." Raven spoken slowly, Jinx's eye made Raven realize that bliss had to be the color pink.

It just had to be for no other color could do what these pink eyes were doing, warming the heart of a half demon so quickly, to make her be at a loss of words with a simple look, but a quick glance.

It took Jinx seconds to respond and when she did it was off topic "I like your eyes, why do you ware a hood all the time?" the words were kind and heartfelt but what bothered Raven most was what she felt coming off Jinx.

Affection, not the everyday 'I like you as a person' but the kinds she sees from lovers, the feeling that drifts down to her when ever Robin and Starfire even glance at one another. This is not the longing of two teens who want to dry hump each other in to submission, nor its it lust. It was a feeling that made her want to run and hide as well as hug the pink haired sorceress. But sense Jinx was holing a needle over her head she did not.

"to save them for you, can we speed up the stitches, I don't want to get poked in the eye." Raven meant for the words to sounds like a joke but the were far to truthful to hide.

"yea sure I am crashing here anyway so we have time to look at each other with out one of us possibly going blind, you comfy?" Jinx said now double checking the thread and needle .

"vary." Raven said trying to forget the she was to be literally sown together.

"ok so do you want a play by play or do you just want me to get in and out?" Jinx asked as did something out of Raven's line of sight to her shoulder.

"I don't care, can you talk and do that?" Raven questioned.

"what are you insinuating, that I get distracted easily?" Jinx shot back but keeping her eye on Raven's shoulder.

"oh I'm sorry miss let me forget what arms in a sling." Raven said teasing.

"well little miss I have beautiful eyes and I refuse to share them unless they do me favors, guess what?" Jinx said teasing back her hands in constant motion.

"What may I ask pinky" Raven said teasing still.

"I am almost done, just got to get the knot" said Jinx as she bit the end the of the string to cut it.

"Really your done already?" Raven asked shocked that she felt not even the slightest pain.

"yes and now I to am tired, didn't sleep much last night so I will now lay down." Jinx said in a almost gloating manner.

Raven lifted her head and Jinx hopped over her to land on the other side of the bed.

"so your sleeping on the bed?" Raven asked hoping she would.

"yea, also I have question." Jinx said lifting the blanket and getting comfortable.

"ok shoot." Raven said, missing her previous 'pillow' already.

Raven felt Jinx worry before she spoke .

"was I a nice pillow?" Jinx asked now nervous.

"yes and what was the first question you wanted to ask? I am curious ." Raven asked know that both of them wouldn't get sleep until it was asked.

"was thinking…" Jinx said but didn't finish.

"yes you were thinking we got that much." Raven said trying to help Jinx along.

"we should date." Jinx blurted out looking at Raven.

"Jinx, you know I can't say yes." Raven said unable to say no but knew that a yes would complicate thing.

"why, give me three resigns." Jinx said in an almost pleading manner.

"you are an Ex-villain, the team wouldn't like it." Raven said hopping that Jinx wouldn't question her logic.

"I am a honorary Titan, nice try." Jinx said as she rolled on to Raven.

Jinx laid on Raven and looked her in the eyes, just laying there nether able to speak, none wanting to move.

Raven only thought was "why is this so nice. Why can't I just tell her no. Why do I just want to say yes."

Jinx looked Raven in to her violet eyes and said "tell me this doesn't feel natural, tell me you want this to end and it will, Jak will be here in the morning and you can talk to him about finding whoever, but first tell me." Jinx words were blurted out but there effect was immediate.

"fine you win…but first can you get off my shoulder." Raven spoke carefully but then continued "yes this was the best moment I has ever been, but no it didn't feel natural…it was better than that." and that being said Raven gave Jinx a nervous peck.

"so that is a yes then." jinx joked.

"yes but I am tired so lets just go to sleep, night." Raven said sweetly.

"Goodnight…Ravey" jinx said then rolled back to the other side of the titan.

They both laid there, Raven shoulder making her sleep facing Jinx and jinx looking back, when they fell asleep nether would know but they both knew they were dreaming of waking up with one another.

A\N good chapter, tell me. I want honesty, I know finely some for real physical contact but I wanted realism so yea. AND TO ALL WHO ARE LIKE "longer chapters" happy now…if not then to bad hur hur hur. Also, expect a slight edit, my chapter seem to fit but they bother me after a wee bit so I my edit but nothing extreme that will alter the story. AND TO THE PERSON WHO IS ALL PONCUATION…happy. (by the way I am not meaning to be snappy just kinda pissed, shouldn't right romance angry it comes out all angst-y…and I think my beta died, haven't herd from her in a week)


	7. woke up next to sunshine and it's mine

As Raven woke you she couldn't help be hear a noise every half second or two. A thumping, it was almost mechanic, never failing but some how soothing. Like a mechanical lullaby, just then she felt what she thought was her pillow, shift, and the lullaby become faint but still felt. She creaked open her eyes only to be looking at Jinx's chest. Memories of the night before flashed threw her head as the realization hit her, she was no longer the single titan. The immediate blush as well as Raven's change in posture seemed to wake the sleeping pink haired bad luck charm. Jinx simply groaned as she moved her head to look at the girl laying on her shoulder.

"good sleep, I didn't wake you did I?" Jinx asked pulling Raven closer as she placed her head on Ravens.

"no, I thought that I woke you up." Raven admitted as she too felt the lure of sleep once more.

"psh, never, best sleep I had in…forever" Jinx said as Raven could hear her heart beat thumb ever so harder.

"we should get up, I do have to be down for breakfast or else Starfire would more then likely come here and bring me some food." Raven spoke as if the vary idea of moving from her bed and preset company was the worst thing in the world.

"but I don't wanna…please, will you stay with me in your oh so warm bed." Jinx begged

Raven needed no other resion to never move from that vary spot and it seemed as if Jinx knew she won for she simply moved the blanket back on top of them as Raven seemed to snuggle closer to Jinx. Soon another thirty minutes passed as the two girls awoke , but this time for good. The girls both seemed that they never wanted this to end, the quiet embrace that was just in that moment. The violet haired demoness whose head was on the heart of a pink haired ex-thief.

It was interrupted an eternity to soon as a ringing came form the bathroom.

"It's mine, probablely Jak wanting to tell me something important …at lest it better be" Jinx said as she got up and walked to the bathroom to get her phone.

Raven felt not alone but…cold, Jinx's body was warming to both her body and soul…least one warmth would never leave her.

Jinx answered her call "yes Jak what can I do for you?" jinx said heavy with sarcasm

"so your up then, ok so when do you want me as of right now its 9:12 so at the fastest I could be there in fifteen min." Jak said music blaring in the background

"you called just for that, I have things I need to do." Jinx said as she looked at the bed and a rising raven putting her arm in its sling.

"like what…hold up, are you still single?" Jak asked and Jinx could swear she could hear his smirk.

"no, I am not are you happy?" Jinx asked wanting to end the conversation.

"only if you are, plus I am bringing a present I made it last night after you left." Jak said with a bit of pride in his voice.

"if you even think about starting trouble I will end you." Jinx threatened.

"oh little miss 'I am scary' what are you going to do?" Jak rebutted.

"don't make me put thought in to it, it will not end pretty." Jinx shot back.

"well this is fun but I must go, see you at round ten but no later than ten fifteen." Jak said turning up the music.

Jinx walked back in to the room as she threw herself on the bed, letting the phone plop on the bed beside her.

"who was that?" Raven asked as she went closer to Jinx.

"just a idiot…he will be hear in a little bit so we should get ready." Jinx said her head raised only so she could be herd.

"I will take a shower, you need anything?" Raven asked hoping Jinx didn't.

"no I am good, I will take a shower after you get out, I need to stretch, my back is killing me." Jinx said as she bent backward at an almost 90 degree angle fallowed by numerous popping and cracks from the acrobats back.

"Ok, I will just be a minute." Raven said as she closed the door and Jinx simply waved in response.

Raven walked in to the bathroom to find the night bag haphazardly in the corner and a outfit of clothes within it with a charger, most likely for the cell phone, and a little bit of money and the clear medical box on the floor beside it.

With Raven in her walk in bathroom, witch Jinx thought was a good idea sense who knew how many people would be in and out of this tower in a day, she thought about looking around in her 'oh so emo' girl friends room.

The walls witch looked black in the dark but were really a vary dark purple…possibly blue, depending on how one would look at it. Jinx then half walked half spun to the book shelf that took up most of one wall, most shelves filled with books the others art or knickknacks, Jinx couldn't decide witch was one or the other, but all pecked her curiosity. Jinx was proud of herself, she only looked, her inability to look without touching was one of the things that lead to her becoming a thief.

She soon begin to question whether if Raven was all doom and gloom or just a consular of the eccentric arts and knick knacks. As the pink haired girl began to look at what lined the book shelf in a more a detailed manner she found a few things to seem to stand out, one being that at first glace the onlooker seemed to feel attacked by artifacts of self loathing but secondly the self loathing was in fact what seemed to be the ultimate sacrifice. Jinx wasn't really a art person but looked in to everything she stole, both in price and purpose. The things that lined these wall spoke of a suffering that was beyond Jinx's realm of understanding. Jinx looked at the books and found that most were written in languages that had ether been existent for centuries or survived that long.

"wonder how big her library fines are?" jinx said out loud then laughed at her own joke

The thing that caught her eye most was a book that was placed on the shelf, I was between a art piece that looked Van Gouge-ish and a broken medallion, but it seemed far to casually placed to just be decoration. The book looked well thumbed threw and the covering was worn, its once blue coverings gave way to a light red, almost pink underneath. Her fingers were itching to touch and grab but she held back. Jinx felt a distraction was needed, and one thing that could distract Jinx form something was a runners high, but sense Ravens room lacked a track field push-up would halve to do.

Jinx took a few steps and went in to a hand stand. Within a few seconds Jinx was comfortable with her stance and lowered her body, only to lift it again once she felt her head nearly touch the floor. Jinx was never one to count how many she did, she found that out in H.I.V.E, to not know her limits was like not having any. with out a mental wall to say what she could and couldn't do Jinx found that her body did what ever she told it to. Jinx was about to lift herself one last time when she herd a door click, Raven came out drying her hair with a towel and looked at her then turned a mild shade of pink. Jinx then realized that gravity had a tendency to lower her shirt to where her stomach was shown, nothing more but it was still a resion to never workout in front of any of her male counterparts. Raven just stood there looking at Jinx, both now blushing. Jinx raised herself and bent her back as she lowered her leg until it just grazed the floor before she lightly threw herself unto a stand position. It was a acrobatic feat that most people would have trouble doing. With that Jinx readjusted her shirt as Raven shook her head in disbelieve. Jinx walked by the Titan and lightly kissed her cheek as Jinx took the towel from her hand.

A/N yea, well there is a plot but it can go in to directions, vote for me, one being Titans break up and are hunted down (tell me how hunted you want this to be) or one in witch there is a bit of drama then they just drift in a to a deeper relationship…both with have fluff, lots of fluff as you can see but I need input…or other ideas and yes the random OC Jak is going to have some bit to in in this…but yea anyone herd form my beta I think she died WHERE ARE YOU 100 wings…WHERES ARE YOU


	8. a hated hipster and a jaded jinxer

Raven took a few seconds to recover from Jinx's kiss, but once she did the demon spawn rushed to ensure the tower was presentable to a point. Not nearly clean, but presentable to strangers who didn't was to destroy the place. As she rushed to clean she remembered something, a small but important minuscule detail, they don't know that he was to be here within seconds. Raven rushed to ensure that they wouldn't attack the guest. She walked into the living to see a Cyborg and Beast Boy playing some game on the TV. Raven approached them both and began to talk in a accelerated pace. "Yeah get up, I am having an informant over, so look like you know what you're doing."Raven said not taking a breath between sentences.

"One more match Rae, I got Cy on the ropes" Beast Boy said, button mashing with an animalistic fury."You know what the V in my name stands for?" Cyborg asked the changeling."What ma-nononononononono" Beast boy blurted as he was hit with some fancy show of button pressing and what looked like exploding fists as well as flailing the controller wildly."Was that your guy who was just kicked in the face repetitively? Or was it yours Victor?" Raven asked as the man machine got up to do whatever Raven told him."So what do you need us to do?" Cyborg asked.

"Well…" Raven said not know what to do. And with that the door gave a slight tap and a large amount of beeping began to go off. Raven went to the door and got it to slide open revealing a twenty something year old in hipster jeans, a gray V-neck, and matching jacket."Yo, made cake." the man who she guessed was Jak said holding up a large plastic container Raven was both shocked but it made sense, this would be who Jinx would send, a hipster who bakes to help them out."Jak?" Raven asked as she moved out of the doorway"The greatest man alive? Some would say but others, others say he surpassed that long ago" Jak said with a smirk as he placed the baked goods on the table and took off the dome like top."What is that?" Cyborg asked smelling the cake for across the room"Cake, I made it…for you guys" Jak said with pride as Raven looked at the cake with a fairly large amount of distrust."What kind of cake is it?" Beast boy asks being the first to walk towards it."The best ever made, right?" Raven spoke already feeling his idiotic ego just radiating off of him, it wasn't bad just one, just new for her. Cyborg walked to the cake and cut a piece, he took his time, as if the cake as a whole was art, a masterpiece in and of itself. As he to took a forkful and tasted it, his mouth contorted in to a thoughtful look until he just devoured the rest of the piece whole."So…yeah, what's going down?" Jak asked looking from person to person."Well, you are to help me find a person of great interest to the Titans. So yea, whenever" Raven responded in deadpan."So I follow you or do we go to a neutral place or what?" Jak asked stepping closer to Raven."We can do what ever you wish, I'm indifferent to the matter" Raven said as she saw Beast Boy sneak a slice of walked up to her and whispered in her ear."So where is Jinx?" Raven just walked passed him to make it seem as if she to was going for cake. "I haven't sleep in around 36 hours, so can we make this quick?" Jak continued, his mood was still nice but it has a stern ring to it. With that Raven walked away with Jak was following. As they got in ear shot the blond hipster begin to speak. "They don't even know she is here do they? You little trickster…so what going on between you two. You can tell me I keep secretes." Jak's rambling became less coherent with each word."Can you just be quiet for a second, I need to think." Raven said with a growing headache. With that a creeping Jinx found the two she was looking and tackled her favorite of the duo. As Raven found herself hugged at a speed that would almost qualify it as a tackle, she could only see the grin on the mans face beside her. "One word." Raven said letting the threat drift."Not a soul, but alas I am tired, I need sleep like now-ish." Jak's word were rushed but begging."OK. OK. Calm down, I have my bag and I am ready to go" Jinx said putting her hands up in defeat."Thank you, now just a shot in the dark, are you coming too?" Jak asked looking at Raven."Hum?" was Ravens only response."ARE. YOU. COMING. WITH. US?" Jak spoke as if he was about to fall asleep."Yea, she has to because it would allow her to speak to you and get what she needs, right Ravy?" Jinx said looking at Raven as with a hint of 'come with us' in her voice that the Titan just couldn't say no to."Pack your things, Jinx help her out. We do this ninja OK. In, out, then gone." Jak said as he walked away , leaving the girls to help pack the Titan's bag. With Raven's door closed, Raven was within inches of Jinx's face, neither seeming to care. Raven could feel the very thoughts seeming fall away and with that the over welling warmth that was unbridled happiness flow threw her. If it was her own feelings or Jinx's she couldn't tell for sure, but it never really mattered. Only this very moment existed at this time and what happened, their eyes locked and pinked looked into blue as blue gazed into pink."I need night clothes?" Raven asked not breaking the eye contact."Yeah, your crashing at our place, Jak will be asleep for a good while" Jinx said, never breaking the eye contact the two shared. Raven couldn't tell you how long the stood there but when Jinx's phone rang the spell was broken. Jinx put it on speaker."Yo, waiting on the effing boat. I have about an hour before I fall asleep, so yeah, hurry." His words were riddled with yawns. Raven quickly packed a few essentials as well as a change of clothes. Jinx was already half way out of the window when she remembered something of dire importance, she forgot her hug. As Jinx hopped back in the tower to get what she forgot Raven realized that her going overnight would raise suspicion. As Raven went down stairs to find the team all eating cake, except Robin and Terra, must be working on her controlling her powers again.

"Hey I am going out, poetry reading, it's an all night thing be back in the morning. Com will be on, but I may not hear it. I will call if I am in trouble." Raven spoke in a shaky dead pan, but the cake was so good that few were even listening to her anyways, let alone looking for signs of a lie.

So as Raven got outside she saw a pink haired sorceress and a blond hipster in what looked like a small boat, or a dingy depending on what you define what a boat size should Raven got in the boat she felt it wobble in the unsafe-ist way possible, and the driver sleeping at the wheel of it wasn't a reassuring thought either.

"Do you just want to skip ahead and go to the coffee shop?" Raven asked hoping Jinx would say yes."Oh my god ,please, Jak can't walk let alone steer a boat." Jinx spoke as if Raven just saved her life."You will make me cry, so if you to are going I can crank up the tones, right?" Jak said, finger on the radio."Save me Ravy, save me." Jinx half joked, half asked Raven got out of the boat and held her bag tightly, half afraid of missing the target but happy that she didn't have to ride the floating death machine that he calls a boat."You coming pinky? 5:10 to wherever, leaving now" Raven joke dryly."Okay, so how dose this work?" Jinx asked walking near the Titan. "Just get close, the closer the better and stand still" Raven said trying to sooth the girl by grabbing her hand. Jinx calmed down and seemed to draw Raven closer. Raven could feel a little hesitation and worry but no fear, it seemed Jinx trusted the half demon."Too close?" Jinx asked as the seemed to try and hide in Ravens cloak."No its fine. Take a deep breath, okay." Raven spoke as she closed her eyes and wrapped the pink haired girl in a hug which they both needed, but not before they heard a overly loud cough from the hipster. With that the cool darkness that was Raven's soul-self wrapped them both up in embrace that burned the skin and froze the soul.

As the darkness reseeded they found themselves in a dark ally way with Jinx unhurt but severely disturbed."How do you do that all the time?" Jinx asked once she remembered how to breath."I am used to it, you okay? All your fingers and toes?" Raven joked."WHAT!" Jinx blurted in a panic looking Raven in the eyes."It's a joke calm down. Calm. Down." Raven said as she saw the bewilderment in Jinx's eyes. Jinx calmed down she begin to talk "So how did that work anyways? I know you can go threw walls with that…stuff" Jinx asked"Well, we went in to a minor pocket dimension that then shot us back here. I just chose where we got shot back to." Raven said as if it was nothing. "Oooh, so I gots me a magic girl friend…know any card tricks?" Jinx asked ending the hug but not letting go of Raven's hand."No, but I can make people disappear." Raven said as they walked into the coffee shop hand in hand. They walked in and order coffee, Raven's with more milk than coffee and Jinx's might as well of been a cup full of sugar.

"So where do you live?" Raven said between sips, never one to enjoy coffee."This apartment place near here, it not that bad, no giant T, but not that bad." Jinx said, gulping the liquid sugar."Shall we go?" Raven asked throwing away the remains of the coffee."We shall." Jinx said, as she drank the last of her's in a large gulp.

As they walked out of the coffee place Raven grabbed Jinx's hand, only to find that the girl's hand had a slight twitch to it."Why is your hand twitching?" Raven asked both surprised and confused."No reason, just nervous, I guess" Jinx said with a slight twitch in her face."You twitching all over?" Raven said now with a hint of worry."Might be why I shouldn't drink coffee." Jinx said cracking her neck."Then why did you drink it?" Raven asked, felling Jinx tense up"'Cuz its yummy. Run with me, two blocks lets gun it" Jinx said as she took off at a break neck speed."Can you slow down just a teed?" Raven asked, still connected at the hand."NEVER!" Jinx yelled as she picked up speed, somehow missing the people around her. As they reached a large apartment building at a speed that Flash would have been jealous of, Raven noticed two things: one was that Jinx seemed to calm down, and the second was that a man was holding the door for the two girls."Where is Jak?" The man asked as Jinx walked by him. She simply shrugged her shoulders in reply."Who is that?" Raven whispered."Some dude who lives here. Its 'Frank' or 'Francis'…well it's an F name." Jinx said as they went up the stairs."And who is that on your arm there missy?" The man yelled."You want to tell him or do you want me to?" Jinx asked the titan beside her."Her girlfriend" Raven half mumbled, she never said it out loud. An air of awkwardness filled the room."What now?" He asked, going up the stairs to meet them."Her girlfriend." Raven said, this time with much less hesitation."Oh, 'girlfriend' as in how?" he asked, visibly begin to laugh "You know, sleep over pajama party, movies, little kissing when I feel like it, pop corn, girlfriend things." Jinx said between giggles."What was that last one?" he asked, an ear leaned forward."Pop corn? Or movies?" Jinx asked, having fun."no, the two chicks sucking face, yeah explain that one." The man said, now looking at the hand holding in a whole new light."We have things to do, can we speed this up?" Raven asked, not liking the attention."So, what's the deal? Do I keep it on the DL or can I gossip?" he asked, no pleaded"FRANK, WHAT IN SAM'S HELL ARE YOU DOING" Some one yelled from the door way of the building, apparently mad."Dude, your little Jinx is dating a chick…you know?" Frank, asked stifling a giggle."Jak what happened to you?" Jinx asked."I know Jinx is playing tonsil hockey for the other team, and I flipped the boat…swam home, caught a cab then came here to yell as some idiot who needs to be nosy as hell." Jak said, staying calm until he began to look at the said idiot, Frank."OK, backing off, oh yeah my girl wanted to know. You making any more cookies, it was like crack last time." Frank said walking out of the building but staying by the door to hear Jak's response."Yeah, sure. When she wants 'em?" Jak asked some how no longer mad."Whenever's cool, just wanted to let you know, see ya man." Frank said letting the door shut behind him. As Jak walked up the steps, one could hear the water in his shoes and the squeak of his sneakers on the floor. The walk up the stairs was in silence except for one man's shoes and their constant squeaking. After a few flights, they came upon a hallway, after said hallway there was a door. As Jak tried to fish a key from his jeans Jinx unlocked the door and walked inside."So yeah, the kitchen, living room and then a dinning room-" Jinx said pointing to the various rooms in question."Could you please move, I am dripping on the floor" Jak asked, in a much nicer mood then previous."OK, as I was saying, hallway, to the left is my room, pink door, keep going in the hallway and you hit the, what room is that?" Jinx said"The room at the end of the hallway is like a…well, it's a thingamajig of a room, a dojo, guest room, storage all kind fused in to one." Jak said walking to the hall way."So yea, our house…for the most part, wanna watch a movie?" Jinx asked. As the two girls walking in to the living room to sit on a couch Raven noticed a TV, not one that is overly large but still a big screen. "What do you want to watch?" Jinx asked leaning down looking at the selection."Umm…what do you want to watch?" Raven asked, not used to being allowed to pick such a coved thing at the tower."Well, since someone needs this place to be a 'man cave', we have absolutely no romance movies in this house…so yeah." Jinx half said, half complained"What, 'Zombie Land' is so a romance and 'Slum dog millionaire', made me wanna cry." Jak yelled form someplace in this apartment."Just because they kiss doesn't mean it's a romance, you should know this Jak." Jinx rebutted."Hey Jinx, guess what? You're adopted and nobody loves you, so don't complain." Jak joked, not meaning a word."What was that Match Stick, you want to get beat up by a girl…again" Jinx joked back."That was a fluke and you know it, come at me bro." Jak yelled back, not backing down."Raven, would you be mad at me if I beat up a hipster with to much mouth?" Jinx asked, half serious."I don't know, would he mess up you hair?" Raven said, playing along."No just her face, eff wid it. Treat you like Harry potter and make you live under the stairs." Jak answered for her."He says one more word, I am going in there and hitting him, hard, you hear that Blondie?" Jinx yelled."Looks like someone needs to calm down and just be happy with life, that was like what twelve words, don't make me beat you like a red headed step child now." Jak yelled."That's it, I'm hitting him." Jinx said, bring the joke to a close as she got up to find the poor got up, if only to watch the scene unfold. With each step Jinx took her stops grew louder with intensity until a few words were spoken."See that? she came to beat me up and have her way with me, what a pervert." Jak said, both knowing that yelling was stopped in the middle of the hallway, and began to count. "1,2, I will kick this door down on three"Jak began to tease "11 and a half, also-"And with that Jinx kicked open the hidden door and walked to the soaked hipster and begin to look him eye to eye."Look at that, made me wet myself" Jak joked."Will you shut up, I am one smart word from hitting you" Jinx said, ready to swing."Will do my master, I shall hide away never to see the light of day once more, all you needed to do is ask, shut the door on your way out OK?" Jak said, with a bow. Jinx walked away, slamming the door."Happens a lot?" Raven asked, feeling Jinx's stress, but finding a bit of compassion there to."You have no idea, sometimes I think he's a genius, other times I can swear he is retarded." Jinx said with a huff."So what movie?" Raven asked, just wanting to relax now."'Slum Dog Millionaire' is more romance than anything, a 'dude doing anything for the girl he loves' kinda thing but more gritty and realistic than most, you'll like it" Jinx said, taking Jak advice after all, even though it almost came to blows."You know he was just seeing how far I would go right, letting it be known that he can be nice and the biggest douche to ever exist, in one fowl swoop" Jinx said putting the movie in.

A/N I am in need a BETA, anyone who is willing to be of any assistance would be greatly appreciated, and to my temp, you were ok for a middle schooler…also that is why it took for-effing-ever for this to get done. You want it fast then help me out, you don't then…help me out regardless


	9. why we do what we do

As Jinx sat back down to watch the movie, a silence that was both comforting and awkward settled over them; Raven, still shocked that she'd said out loud she was dating Jinx without something exploding, and Jinx for the simple fact that she was now crashing. Raven decided to break the silence.

"So, why does Jak have a secret door?"

"He's a retard. Goes to sleep at six in the morning and wakes up at one making pancakes, but nooooo. God forbid he is woken up by a normal person. You know that when you called that one time he was having a hamburgers at like 10?" Jinx ranted, still mad at Jak's stupidly.

"Is that why you called it dinner?" Raven asked, no longer bothered by the odd statement from before.

"Yeah, his stupid rubs off on me" Jinx said, getting cozy with the Titan.

Raven took a deep breath to keep her calm, now worrying about getting control over both her and Jinx's emotions. Jinx, both unaware of Raven plight or the amount of infatuation in the air, begin to lay down on Ravens lap, no longer caring about falling asleep and Raven could not help but think, "Is this what it's all about? Is this what we fight to save? The days sparring, training, the weeks spent hurt and the nights coming back to the tower, bleeding and alone?"

And it all made sense, how Robin could be so obsessed with fighting villainy, how Beast boy could be optimistic. It was to save the ones they love. This revelation caused a light bulb to shatter somewhere in the house. The no longer hidden door came open to show the sleepy man.

"You okay? What the hell was that?" Jak asked, more out of hospitality than anything.

"Yeah, it's fine…happens every now and again. Need me to get you a new light bulb?" Raven said, hoping that he would flip out.

"No its all cool, Jinx does it about once a month. She gets mad and then BAM! Things break. Almost took my eye out with a blender once." Jak said, looking like he wanted to sleep, but something was keeping him there.

"Soooo…what's your trigger? So it could be avoided, and so I would know when to wear safety glasses." Jak continued.

"Emotion, anything extreme or sudden, and things…happen" Raven spoke as if she was talking to a small child.

"So, dating that little pink ball of crazy over there must be, what's the word I'm looking for…troublesome?" Jak said, not awake enough for thought.

"Hey Jak? Shut up, taking a nap." Jinx said as she turned slightly to get more comfortable.

"Having a conversation with your BETTER half, so you can calm down." Jak said, watching Raven to make sure he didn't cross some unseen line.

"As I was saying before we were interrupted; so like what can you do? Heard some gossip that you have a demon shadow, four red eyes and that you disappear…care to explain?" Jak said, somehow no longer tired.

"No, I do not, so is there anything else you care to ask while I can't move?" Raven asked with more than a hint of bitterness.

"K, just a bit…do you bend spoons or fuck minds? I need to know this. I'm not asking if you were bitten by a magic hobo but yeah." Jak's grin was childish, as if this was a game. Raven knew why his antics irritated Jinx to end now.

"Taking a nap, go THE EFF AWAY BEFORE I PUNCH THAT STUPID SMERK OFF YOUR FACE!" Jinx growled.

"Walking away…" Jak said as he stood there, waiting for Raven's answer.

"I meant now you retard, so leave." Jinx said.

Walking away, Jak had to get the last word in. "But why do I have to go and she can stay?" he asked.

"I don't know? Maybe because she is THE FAVORITE. so go!" Jinx replied.

"And I just thought you should know I will be gone for like three to…let's say five hours. If I'm not here by tomorrow morning go through the proper channels but not the police. You can call the…umm, what are guys called?" Jak asked, pointing at Raven.

"Teen Titans?" She replied, eyebrow raised.

"YES, feel free to call them if I'm not back. Just none of the red and blue, got it?" Jak repeated, increasing Raven's suspicions of the man.

"What does he do again?" Raven asked the no longer sleeping Jinx.

"Well, a lot of things to be honest; one being he is like a…gossip columnist for the streets, the other is a middle man for white collar crimes and gray area things, I only know the vague outline." Jinx said, stretching as much as she could still laying on the couch.

"Gossip?" Raven repeated.

"Yeah you know, who's doing what, did what and how they did it…stuff like that." Jinx nodded, moving to sit up.

"An information broker?" Raven asked, hoping she was wrong.

"Yeah, that's what it was called." Jinx nodded, making sure her hair was in its signature horns.

Raven was at a cross road. She could either turn in the fact that Jak may be the man they are looking for, the man who lives with Jinx…or, she could look the other way and betray her team; the ones who gave her a home when she had nothing.

"Hey Jinx, if I did something that would get you mad, you would know that it was for the best, right?" Raven asked nervously.

"Yes, but I would still be mad. If not for the action, then for the lack of notice or understanding of the situation." Jinx answered

"I have to tell my team some things…" Raven said.

"Mind if I come with?" Jinx asked, her face baring a warm smile that Raven couldn't say no to.

"Sure, it might help speed things up really." Raven said, trying to hide how nervous she was feeling.

"Let me get presentable, while you call your team." Jinx replied as she shot to her room.

Raven pulled out her communicator and dialled Robin's number, only for Starfire to pick up.

"Hello Raven, how is all night poem reading?" Starfire asked with a little too much optimism for the half demon to be comfortable with.

"Alright, Star. Where's Robin?" Raven asked, trying to speed up the conversation before Jinx was done with whatever she was doing.

"Robin ,it is Raven, and she would like to talk to you. It seems very important to call during the all night poem." Star spoke with such sweetness that one could almost expect to get diabetes.

"Ugh, what is it Raven? I was sleeping" Robin said with an unusual grumpiness.

"I have a lead. My informant and I shall be there shortly…why, if you're sleeping, would Starfire be beside you?" Raven teased.

"Because I am tired Raven."

"Are you to bring your boyfriend with you?" Starfire said in the background which earned Raven a look from Robin.

"I don't have a boyfriend to bring. So why are you to so tired?" Raven asked with a knowing look.

"We have to get ready with whatever you send our way, Robin out." The Boy Wonder said quickly, cutting off any answer Starfire could have replied with.

With that Raven turned to Jinx's room, as she walked Raven thought about the situation. "How would jinx know what he does? She wouldn't be involved the criminal activities…would she?" Raven thought to herself before her thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang then a silence. That was never good.

"What was that?" asked Jinx, popping her head out of her door.

"I'll go check." Raven replied, walking in to the kitchen to find Jak curled up on the floor sleeping.

"Why is he sleeping on the floor?" Raven asked, looking back at Jinx, who was still peering out from around her doorframe.

"I don't know, does he have his blanket?" Jinx questioned.

"No, he is just in a ball" Raven shook her head, looking back at the man.

"Give me a second here, how's my hair?" Jinx asked, stepping out into the hallway for Raven to get a good look.

"Perfect. So do we leave him here or what?" Raven said, now doubting that the man at her feet could be anything close to villainous.

"Give me a second." Jinx said, stepping in to Jak 's room only to return with a large brown blanket."Do you want me to get that?" Raven asked, before she lifted it up with her powers.

"Thanks, so Jak you want your blanket?" Jinx asked the sleeping man.

"you *mumble grumble grumble* blankey." Jak replied with a hint whine.

"Jak, if you want it you will speak like a normal person." Jinx demanded,sounding more like a stern mother than anything else.

"I want my blankey, I wants it now…please?" Jak asked almost as if he regressed in to a small three year old.

Jinx nodded at Raven who let the blanket drop on the idiot on the floor. Jinx then did something that warmed Raven's heart and made her giggle simultaneously. Jinx bent down and put the blanket on the sleeping hipster almost as if she was tucking him in.

"Fuzzy side in?" Jak asked.

"Fuzzy side in." Jinx reassured.

"Aww, you care." Raven teased.

"Shut up." Jinx retorted. "All I need to do is turn the oven on and we can leave."

"Why turn the oven on?" Raven asked.

"'Cuz its warm, makes me tired" Jak mumbled from beneath the blanket.

"yeah, helps him sleep, glasses." Jinx said holding her hand out.

"Here you go." Jak said as his hand held them out for Jinx to grab.

"They're there on the counter. We can go now Raven." Jinx said with a smile.

"Can it wait a second? I need to talk to you about some stuff." Raven replied, hiding how nervous she was feeling behind a smile.

A/N betaed as part of who will be my beta...hint hint I have a idea on who it might be


	10. digging your own grave

"yeah, sure. What do you need to talk to me about" Jinx asked, returning Raven's hesitant grin in full.

"What we will tell my team when we talk to them." Raven said, feeling Jinx's hope drain from the room.

"Or what we're not telling them, right?" Jinx said with a bit more bite than intended.

"Yeah" was all Raven could say between feeling guilty and ashamed.

"I am guessing that 'us' will be kept your dirty little secret" Jinx yelled, immediately regretting her choice of words.

"It's not that. Let's sit down and talk about it…please, for me Jinx" Raven half begged as she and Jinx walked to the table.

"So what is it then? Tell me why your team can't know that your dating me." Jinx spoke with a bubbling furry. Raven grabbing her hands helped, but not enough to get her to calm down.

"It's that if they were to find out that we are dating it would be a conflict of interest, I would be taken off this little job immediately. That's it. I would never be ashamed of you." Raven said trying her hardest to insure Jinx trusted her.

"So there is no hesitation what so ever about me meeting and getting along with your team? Not even a little?" Jinx said looking Raven in the eyes.

"No-yes-a little... I don't know." Raven said, at war with how to answer the question.

Jin could only grin, she now turned the tables "which one is it?"

"Well I never really dated anyone before and the one short relationship I had I kept fairly secret until he got out of the book." Raven blurted out.

"Came out of the book? what did you do?" Jinx asked, curious and a little defensive.

"He was imprisoned inside a book and he needed my help to get him out, and then he taught me some new magic…but turns out he was a dragon so I put him back in there." Raven said, hoping Jinx would find the situation somewhat funny.

"So, your ex is a dragon that you imprisoned in a book?" Jinx asked, trying not a smirk.

"After he lied to me yes. And you know what?" Raven said hoping Jinx forgot about their argument.

"What?" Jinx spoke with growing impatience.

"Not what we were talking about. The hesitation I feel is just normal hesitation I think…I don't know; I've never done this before."

"Do you promise that you will tell them when all this is done with?" Jinx said, now serious.

"Yes, as soon as this is done I will tell them whatever you want me to, okay?" Raven said happy that they came to a censuses.

"You're lucky you're hottest thing in existence, let me tell you that." Jinx said through a grin.

"oh is that so…ready to formally meet the Titans?" Raven asked.

"Don't know; will I end up in jail?" Jinx joked.

"Shut up and come here." Raven said, extending her arms, inviting Jinx to a hug.

"Where are we going?" Jinx asked embracing the Titan.

"My room, then we're most probably going to eat while we talk about Jak." Raven explained.

"Tell me when." Jinx requested, taking a few deep breaths.

"Now."

The word was whispered into Jinx's ear as the girl's darkness encased them, turning Jinx's breath cold and reminding her of a snake - something you'd imagine to be slimy, but isn't. The darkness retreated and they found themselves in a different darkness; a darkness that was Raven's room.

"Why can we just walk here? That thing creeps me out." Jinx half complained.

"Sorry. I didn't know you wanted to swim three and a half miles after ten mile walk." Raven said dryly, effectively shutting up Jinx.

"So what are we doing now?" Jinx asked as she paced about nervously.

"I don't know, maybe walking out and talking to my team." Raven answered, not realizing how nervous her counterpart was.

"Ok, now or never…"Jinx spoke as if she was convincing herself, not Raven.

"We can wait a little bit if that helps your nerves." Raven suggested.

"No, fear in its self is a weakness which must be overcome." Jinx said as though it were a scripture from some religious text.

"Where did that come from?" Raven asked.

"H.I.V.E., some of the things they sired in to your head you just remember, right?" Jinx answered.

"Raised in a monastery; you don't want to know the things I can't seem to forget." Raven said as she grabbed Jinx's hand and lead her out in to the hall.

"So, what do I get if I'm good?" Jinx teased.

"That depends how good you are…" Raven teased back.

"Oh really?" Jinx seductively whispered in to Raven ear.

"Raised in a monastery, remember? Temptations will not work." Raven said hoping that Jinx wouldn't test her resolve.

"oh sure, you win I'll be good" Jinx said putting her hands up in mock surrender.

"What's going on here Rae?" Cyborg asks as the door slides open.

"Just going to talk to boy wonder about things that only he knows." Jinx says putting her hands down.

"yeah,yeah. So what are you up to now a days" Cyborg asked Jinx.

"You know, league of evil black balled me, and heroing wasn't really my thing, so just chillaxin."

"yeah, oh you know bee and I are dating now?" Cyborg said with a smile and a gleam in his eye.

"**Y**ou're kidding me, the two heroes that went undercover end up together. And to think we thought you two were H.I.V.E. material." Jinx joked.

"So anyone caught your eye Pinky? Heard that you and Kid Flash split." Cyborg noted.

"Just one, but you know me; I fall for heroes who try to change me." Jinx said giving Raven a glance

"Not everyone is out to change you Jinx. I am sure at least one person likes you just the way you are." Raven said looking Jinx in the eye, resisting the urge to kiss her and tell her it would all be ok.

"yeah, so Jinx let us introduce you to the team…I mean, I'm sure you know us but yeah." Cyborg said stumbling through that last few words.

So as the man machine and half demon walk Jinx in to the commons room they saw Beast Boy and Terra in the midst of an game of unknown origins.

"Hey, so what have you come up with?" Robin said from the kitchen.

"Well I think that we have who we're looking for, I think he should be looked in to as well as some of associates who may or may not be involved in illegal activities" Raven said, and Robin just nodded.

"So we have found this illusive man? Does this mean that we are no longer in danger of this police head?" Starfire said with a warm smile.

"what do you mean 'danger', as in him starting something?" Jinx asked.

"Well we didn't want Raven to rush and possibly blow her cover or anything like that." Robin explained.

"Well if I would have known that I would have sped up a few things, I may have stopped stealing, but a few scary people still owe me a favor or two." Jinx said almost mad.

"What would you have done? Tell me, what would you have done?" Robin said entertaining the idea.

"For one I would have talked to Mad Mod; he knows the ins and outs of most justice systems and then maybe Cinderblock to keep them on their toes and off your back…if Doctor Light felt froggy I would have him do something stupid so you smack him down and save face with the public so that you have a fan base." Jinx said, her face askew with thought.

"Hearts and minds" Cyborg said understanding her logic.

"Yeah but that's just off the top of my head, give me five minutes and we will see what happens." Jinx said with a smug look on her face.

"Well foods done, you two love birds eating?" Cyborg yelled at Beast Boy and Terra.

"yeah hold on, were coming." Terra said.

"Is it vegan alternative?" Best boy asked.

"No, but you can have a salad…meat is for winners." Cyborg teased.

"What are we having Stone? Tell me it's good." Jinx asked Cyborg.

"Well since I got the heads up you were coming I made extra helping of ribs and, an excellent if I say so myself, cold macaroni with a side of grilled chicken." Cyborg said with a prideful gleam.

"To think you guys eat like this every day" Jinx replied.

"No we don't, don't let him fool you, half the time its take out." Raven said deflating Cyborg's ego instantly.

"Dude you put the chicken in the salad! come on!" Beast boy complained.

"You can eat around it." Terra said.

"Yeah I guess." Beast boy said giving up on the argument.

"So friend Jinx, what bring you to our house of homes?" Starfire asked.

"Well the guy we think you're looking for, if I don't know him I know someone who does, so I want to be in the loop so I can speed it up." Jinx said matter-of-factly.

"That seemed a bit rehearsed" Terra said not hiding the 'I don't like you' out f her voice.

"Yeah a bit -got to know where priorities lie- or else you end up a fence sitter." Jinx said emphasizing a few words.

Cyborg and Raven chuckled a bit at Jinx's reply.

"OK, OK, can we get back on task? So Raven who do you think it is?" Robin asked breaking up the soon-to-be cat fight.

"Jinx I'm sorry; Jak." Raven said looking at Jinx in forgiveness.

"Hold up, the guy who made that cake? It was good." Beast boy said, thinking out loud.

"What cake? I didn't get none!" Terra said looking at Beast boy who begin to look guilty.

"You think he is the super criminal? The man could be out witted by a dog, I've seen it" Jinx said with a grin.

"Does he have criminal connections?" Robin asked ignoring the remarks.

"We all do if you look at it the right way…ok so there is a likely hood that he is involved, hold on let me call him" Jinx said.

"Let's put it on the loud speaker, just let me see this…" Cyborg said grabbing Jinx's phone and plugging it in to the main computer.

"So is he under Jak or what?" Cyborg asked.

"Jak. Can I just ask that you you're quiet before I verbally ambush him?" Jinx asked, no begged as she called him, second ring he picked up.

"Yo call sexy get sexy" Jak said answering the phone.

"Hey Jak what are you up to?" Jinx said wasting time and building her nerve.

"Not much, got a funny call a second ago, you know that one school chum I have?" Jak asked with some glee in his voice.

"I think hes like a cop or governor or something like that?"

"State aid but yeah, turns out good Ol officer McDickbag made some comments about me." Jak said the name with venom.

"Who is officer 'Dickbag'?" Jinx asked hoping Jak didn't just dig his own grave.

"That one dude…what's his name, helped him get chief, I don't know but he don't like me." Jak said with childish glee.

"Why do you think that?" Jinx asked knowing that he had a hand in what the Titan were doing.

"He's pissed that he can't find me to put bullet in my brain, turns out he pulled some strings to insure that I will be caught and taken care of, what a horrible sport." Jak said not realizing how close he is to being caught and possibly killed. "Oh tell your she buddy to keep an eye out, heard that the guy after me is after supers too." Jak continued.

"What do you mean 'supers'?" Robin blurted out.

"Oh no, have me on speaker do we. Its cool, um…you see he doesn't like things he can't control, like me who will do what I do or people like you who will do what you think is right." Jak explained.

"But why?" Beast boy asked.

"Insupority complex, probably because he has a tiny dilly dally and his wife is a whore, that or he is a competent as a quadriplegic in a swim-a-ton, take your pick. All I know is he wants me dead because I LEGALY rigged the votes." Jak explained hoping to not have the titan intervene with his escape.

"How can you legally rig votes?" Terra asked.

"Get all the thugs and burglars who want you gone to vote for a single person because he promises to get rid of you guys, voter turnout increased by fifty percent they say." Jak said, voice growing smug.

"but why does he want you dead?" Cyborg asked.

"The most dangerous thing to have is the blue prints, I didn't trust him. Had shifty eyes, so I was ready to go rouge at any second, he knew this and knows I can make this thing fall apart at the seams if I wished, which I know do" Jak said.

"So what do we do now?" Jinx asked.

"Well I was thinking we get a bomb and hide it in my body then send-" Jak was in the middle of explaining when Robin cut him off.

"She was talking to me. So we investigate the new development in this and if he's right we have a corruption issue in which his help would be appreciated, if not we arrest him after we find him now that we know who and where he is" Robin half explained, half threatened.

"oh yeah, Jinx did you tell them that little gem I told you?" Jak asked with a childish grin.

A/N I was told that I use "said" a lot and its brotherhood of evil not league (I think, I will address this latter in the story, most likey the next chapter) and as a sorry for the long wait I give you a not so short one and to xXBlackRavenXx you home girl are in fact the bomb as Lil' Wayne said it "like tick tock" but yea Im not a rap fan but still…as I was saying umm well lets say, I may be updating in a less than timely manner, my sister is all "I need my laptop so don't were it out before collage" so I have to use it when she is at work…also I should have a good bit more inspiration in the next few chapters (new CD's and possibly books) so yea KEEP ON KEEPIN ON


	11. Turtles don't like peanut butter

"What 'gem'"? Robin asked turned to Jinx with look of irritation.

"You guys are my ace in the hole, the dark horse if you will." Jak boasted.

"What? I'm lost." Beast Boy admitted.

"Look at your track record, you have been bested what…once twice and that was preceded by a swift fight in which you win."

"So you are working with us because we have never been beaten?" Terra asked.

"No, I play statistics, I am good at it and they never fail." Jak said.

"So you're saying that we are going to win…" Beast Boy asked ears perking up.

"Statistically but with the same statistics it also says you guys should lose one every now and again, no one likes a hindered percent, its just depressing to go against." Jak was giggling a little as he spoke.

"What's so funny?" Starfire asked.

"Prone to fits of controlled insanity, I got to bounce, night." Jak was in the middle of saying with a bit of madness creeping in to his voice.

"What was that about?" Cyborg demanded.

"His mind is and psyche is surprisingly fragile, not in a dangerous way it's just…he loses touch with reality" Jinx explained with a worried tone.

"Like, how? Do the walls bleed?" Terra asked with a smirk.

"No, more like mumbling, and his train of thought comes off the rails…and he gets all depressing." Jinx continued, looking more worried by the second.

"Well captain we have cracked the case, can we take a day between problems to find our base line again?" Cyborg asked.

"A day, today…that's it. I want you ready to work tomorrow morning, all of you." Robin barked.

"Mall?" Starfire thought out loud.

"Sure why not, whose all coming?" Jinx asked.

"Shall you join me in the shopping of clothes?" Star asked both Terra and Raven.

Both girls mumbled a response or hesitant acceptance.

"I have to get some stuff for the car and I will see if I could meet up with Bee there, so count me in." Cyborg said which insured that Beast boy would be there by some unseen social code.

"Come on Raven…it'll be fun, promise." Jinx bargained.

"I'm not trying on clothes…"Raven spoke as if doing so would kill her.

"I think we should drag boy wonder with us, lord knows he needs it." Jinx said with a wicked grin.

"He can't say no to you Star, say you want to be all 'coupe-ly'; that should work." Cyborg planed.

"I got ten that he runs." Beast Boy bet.

"You're on." Jinx retorted as Starfire glided off to find the boy wonder.

"Jinx, can I talk to you for second?" Raven asked as she walked to a secluded spot in the room.

"Yeah, what do you need my lady?" Jinx purred just out of the other ear shot of the others.

"Well sense were all going to the mall, and we now know that Jak is the guy we are looking for…"The words almost drifted from Raven's mouth.

"You are going to keep that promise you made, right?" Jinx questioned, unsure of Ravens intentions.

"Yes I am going to tell them, it's just…I don't know, it's not easy." Raven said wanting, no needing, a hug.

"Turtles don't like peanut butter" Jinx whispered.

"What was that? Turtles don't like peanut butter?" Raven blustered out, confused.

"Don't think, just talk. See what comes out." Jinx whispered in to Ravens ear almost as if she was about to kiss it but thought better of it.

"It's not that easy." Raven pleaded.

"How do you think I felt that day at the coffee shop, did you think I knew it would end up this well? No I just thought about if you would taste like cinnamon and then kissed you and ran away." Jinx explained.

"Did I?" Raven asked, hoping to end the conversation on a good note.

"No, closer to tea and lilacs….much better than cinnamon." Jinx whispered in to Raven's ear as Beast Boy came to see what they were up to.

"Ready to go you two? We don't have all day." Beast boy half yelled, half whined.

"We're waiting for Star to get Rob, calm down man." Cyborg exclaimed.

"Oh Raven can I see your room, please?" Jinx asked with the cutest face she could muster.

"Yeah I guess, it will take Star a bit of time to talk Robin in to going, and worse comes to worse we could just not go." Raven said, guiding Jinx to the hall that lead to the rooms.

"Or you could use the creepy express and take us there." Jinx finished after she heard Cyborg groan.

As the doors slid shut the two begin walking, Raven giving a slight commentary, pointing to a door and explaining what was beyond it until Jinx stopped her.

With a smirk Jinx asked, "Was I good? I remember you saying if I was good there would be a reward of some kind."

Raven was taken back; not by Jinx's question, but by her own lack of response. Yes, Jinx had been good, and there wasn't anyone nearby. There was Jinx, the one person who had made Raven grin more time than she felt was necessary in what – a week? Possibly two. Raven looked into the pink eyes of her counterpart and saw loving warmth; not the teasing passion she had been expected.

It was Jinx who made the first move, with a kiss. Raven found her back against the wall, Jinx keeping her there, her mouth opening and Raven following suit, abet in a much clumsier fashion. Tongues intertwine and hands timidly roamed each other's bodies until they stop, needing oxygen.

Between laboured breaths Jinx spoke "Totally worth it."

"And here I thought you wanted to be good." Raven said, looking at the pink haired temptress.

With that Jinx said "Naw, just for you." before she kissed Raven once couldn't help but smile into the kiss, until she heard someone clear their throat.

"Care to explain what that was Rea?" Cyborg asked, more confused than anything.

"What are you doing here? I thought we were waiting for Star to get Robin to go?" Raven asked hoping that Cyborg hadn't seen the public display of affection.

"Yeah, had to get the copper density of the damaged wires from T-car because they were cut last week…so what did I just see?" The local Tin man asked, face askew with confusion.

"Raven I think you should just tell him now." Jinx quietly suggested as she grabbed Ravens hand for reassurance.

"Cy, you're like a brother, and…well, um..." Raven stumbled.

"What is it? Come one." Cyborg pleaded.

"We're dating." Raven half yelled, her outburst leaving him speechless.

"So you're…" Cyborg seemed to run out of words.

"I don't know what I am, all I know is that Jinx makes me happy, I smile Cy. Not a 'oh haha, that was funny' smile; a legitimate smile. She makes it all worth it and I don't even get how it works but I'm happy." Raven explained, almost bringing a tear to Jinx's eye.

"Well apparently she makes you happy Rea, all I want to know is when are you going to tell the others? I don't think they would care, in fact this no longer makes you the only single titan!" Cyborg happily explained.

"He's taking this a lot better than my team did, luckily" Jinx joked.

"I don't really see Gizmo understanding…"Cyborg thought out loud.

"No, Giz wasn't that bad, just didn't understand 'how the parts fix', swear it's like he's three sometimes. No, Mammoth was the one making it weird; thought that me liking chicks was why I didn't 'want his hot bod' and became 'suddenly' interested with my love life." Jinx ranted.

"Back on topic, mental pictures people!" Cyborg pleaded.

"So yes, keep it on the DL until she tells the others." Jinx said, speaking for Raven due to the mild blush she was trying to hide.

"All right, good to see you finely trying to be happy for once, oh yea…try not to do that in the hallway where anyone could see you. Just sayin'." Cyborg said as he walked away, both girl almost able to see his smirk even with his back turned.

And almost as if on cue the communicators rang, each spouting the phrase, "you win, randave in food court in fifteen, we go separately as to not attract attention." from Robin before they shut off.

With that Cyborg turned around, and with a grin spoke "Need a ride? Terra and BB can take the flying Rock express, and star can fly." Cyborg said as he continued walking away.

"What do you say sweetness?" Jinx asked.

"Sweetness? Really?" Raven just gave a look to accompany her words.

"Awww, is that your sad face?" Jinx questioned, rising the cuteness up a notch or two.

Raven gave up on logic "Car?"

"Wonderful" Jinx emphasized her words with a quick peck on the lips.

"So when are you leaving Cy?" Raven asked with a bit of a blush.

"Now-ish would be cool, but I can wait." Cyborg said hoping that leaving now would be possible.

"Let's bounce, tin man!" Jinx shouted running passed him, Raven's hand in Jinx's.

They ran until Cyborg muttered, "Does she know where the garage is?" the words slowing Jinx down.

"You don't, do you?" Raven said trying her hardest to look surprised at the find.

"Don't look so smug, makes me want to kidnap you." Jinx teased.

"You got your prize." Raven shot back, walking her to the elevator, hands still intertwined.

"Aww, come on. That's not fair" Jinx half wined trying to get Raven's pity.

"So sorry, anything I can do to make it better?" It came out more teasing than anything, much to Ravens dismay.

"No not a thing, killjoy." Jinx's words were dipped in sarcasm.

As they reached the elevator both stepped inside and as the doors slid shut Jinx let out a sigh.

With that Raven found a way to keep Jinx silent. As Raven pined Jinx to the wall with another kiss, until they both needed air, somewhat reluctant to part. As they took in laboured breaths for the second time that day the elevator door opened showing the T-car in all its car based glory.

"You do know you now surpassed sliced bread on the awesome scale." Jinx joked.

"I didn't even know we were on same level, to think I finely surpassed sliced bread!" Raven kidded back, not breaking the eye contact with her pink eye companion.

"Psh, you taste so much better, like a good candy but without the toothache." Jinx spoke with a hint of nastlsha resting her head on Raven's shoulder as they walked in the garage.

"Oh yea, how do you get cars to and from, when you live on an island?" Jinx asked, only just realizing the impossibility.

"Tunnels, between super villains trying to sneak in here and Terra we have a massive basement that is almost as big as the tower itself." Raven spoke swaying in small circles with Jinx's head on her shoulder.

"You guys have an issue with PDA don't you, not two seconds and you are back at it again." Cyborg joked having found the two once again in a compromising position.

"We get the back seat?" Jinx asked switching from Raven to Cyborg.

"I don't care as long as I don't have to hear you two going at it." Was all the man had to say as he got in the car.

"Backseat it is then." Raven said as she and Jinx got in the car and continued just basking in each other's presence.

"You smell like a freshly opened book and lilacs, have I told you that before?" Jinx said, her head not leaving the empath's shoulder.

"And you smell like cotton candy and summer rain, a surprising mix that I have grown to love." Raven returned, somehow unembarrassed at her admission.

A/N well I got another one, tell how it works .I thought you guy were with me for ten chapters so hey why not get it a bit steamy , well…to be honest I felt it sucks mighty hard, feel free to lie to me and tell me something else, oh and to the ZERO reviews I have been getting lately, I just say that you find nothing to complain about and continue on. Talley ho then, talley ho


	12. Confessions, more like repercussions

_"__Grown to love?" Jinx asked, her breath tickling Ravens neck. "So you didn't love it at first?" Jinx continue, unaware that every word widened Raven's grin._

_"__No, not at first. I try not to associate any emotion to smells or places." Raven said laying her head on Jinx's._

_"__I don't follow." Jinx said lifting her head to hear better._

_"__Old habit I guess." Raven said, not truly wanting to explain at the moment._

_"__Yeah like my need to count exits and possible escape routes; it's like a nervous tick." Jinx said, nuzzling back in to the crook of Raven neck, both not really wanting conversation to kill the moment. As they got to the mall and Cyborg found a safe spot for his baby the exited the car to find a large rock left haphazardly near the door._

_"__Looks like Terra beat us here." Jinx commented._

_"S__o did Robin, we passed his bike finding a parking spot." Cyborg said, still feeling like a third wheel._

_"__Love how you took two parking spaces by the way." Jinx said with a bit of a grin._

_"__Was it really necessary?" Raven questioned the million dollar man._

_"__I just waxed it, so yeah." Cyborg explained._

_"__You do kinda save the city, least they could do it let you take two parking spots." Jinx reasoned._

_"__See listen to your girl friend Rea, she's smart." Cyborg commented._

_Raven simply grinned as they walked by the large rock Terra had taken as her transport there._

_"__Couldn't she not put that there, I mean it seems a bit rude to leave giant rock near the door like that." Jinx noted._

_"Y__eah I should probably move it, wait up could you?" Raven said to Jinx as the rock in question became surrounded by something darker then shadow._

_"__Going to throw it somewhere?" Jinx asked, mildly impressed by the show of power._

_"__No, that could lead to injury." Raven deadpanned as the rock begin to crumble and crack as it lightly rotated a few inches above the ground._

_"__So what are you doing then?" Jinx asked interested on how Raven would solve it._

_"A__shes to ashes, dust to dust." was Ravens only warning as what used to be rock was raised well above the group and dropped, to be blown away by the wind. _

_"__Oh miss I can turn rock in to dirt, guess what I can do?" Jinx teased._

_"__What would that be?" Raven said playing along._

_"__I can make you but putty in my hands." Jinx said, flirting._

_"P__utty you say, but your plan is moot." Raven flirted back getting a groan from Cyborg._

_"__Moot? Do tell, mind you, for I am far more skilled than I let on." Jinx said stepping closer to test her theory, and possibly Ravens resistance to her charm._

_"__Yes moot, for I could seduce you before I become as you say 'butt putty in your hands'." Raven said proving her point by looking at Jinx, noses almost touching. Raven got a small school girl like giggle for her efforts._

_Cyborg begin a very loud but fake coughing fit to remind the girls of his presence._

_"__Have you no shame?" Cyborg joking said to the girls._

_"__No, none what so ever. What of you honey bunny?" Jinx shot back._

_Raven just gave Jinx a look, until Bumble Bee flew in to Cyborg's arms.__After a second Cyborg let her go and she stood by him hands intertwined._

_"__So how's the happy couple?" Bee asked the two girls with a grin._

_"Y__ou told her Cy, you said-" Raven started to yell._

_"W__e're dating; what am I supposed to do, lie to her?" Cy exasperated._

_"__You two are dating? H.I.V.E.'s biggest traitors together forever." Jinx joked._

_"__Yeah girl, meet undercover, so who knows about you two? Don't wanna spoil a secret." Bee asked pointing to the female couple._

_"__One person other than us four; come on Raven don't be all mad at him." Jinx said switching topic once she noticed how angry Raven was._

_"__I'm not mad, it's just…I don't know, surprised." Raven said hoping they'd just switched topics._

_"__Sorry girl, just thought everyone knew because you were kinda having a moment there." Bee explained._

_"I__t's fine, so what are you doing here other than seeing your man?" Jinx asked._

_"__Technically here to give back up because I heard you got some possible hard core villain out there .Realistically, trying to spent time with Sparky here." Bee said looking at Cyborg when she spoke._

_"A__hh I feel you." Jinx spoke with a small grin, tightening her grip on Ravens hand._

_"L__et's go inside, they might notice the dust cloud up there soon." Cyborg said, walking Bumble Bee inside the mall._

_"C__ome on, you act like you could keep a secret from me. I can't keep one from you." Jinx explained hoping Raven would not have any bad feeling for her mechanical friend._

_"__I know that, not mad at him it's just…Bee snuck up on me. No one sneaks up on me." Raven explained, hoping Jinx understood what she was talking about._

_"__So your saying Cy did or did not sneak up on us earlier?" Jinx lightly kidded but she had a point, not a very sound one but a point none the less._

_"__That's what I am saying, you're just…I don't know, distracting but in the best way possible, it's just new ok." Raven explained, getting the feeling she would be needing to do a lot of soon enough._

_"P__romise? Pinkie swear, that this is just about me being so hot that you can't keep me off your mind." Jinx looked in to Raven's eyes and both couldn't help but grin._

_"__Slight exaggeration, but yeah, something akin to that." Raven admitted._

_"E__veryone love melodrama, you don't want reality. It's the two stagers falling madly in love and then the lady being pregnant with their love child after a week. You don't want to doubt them; you want them to live happy ever after." Jinx said, eyes going wide explaining._

_"__Isn't that kinda what happened? Aside from the love child, that is what happened with us?" Raven asked with a smirk._

_"__And they said I only like you for your body. That's why we will work; because of melodrama." Jinx explained, quickly kissing Raven on the cheek before running off._

_"__What just happened?" Bumble asked, confused by Jinx's run and Raven's mild blush._

_"__Don't ask, just keep walking. You'll find out soon enough." Cyborg said before the noise of the crowd hit the trio. The noise hit Raven hardest, like a loud hum it overwhelmed the scenes._

_Every emotion from the awkward meeting of a past love to bitter resentment of a break up that happened but minutes ago. But all of that was paled in comparison with Jinx's overenthusiastic joy that was most likely brought on by Raven's soon to be revelation. With everyone sitting at a table except Beast boy and Terra, who were talking as they disposed of trash, Raven took a reassuring breath of air before she begin her speech. Deciding to sit down and with Jinx pulling a chair beside her she begin once, more only this time words escaped her mouth._

_"__Hey Robin, there's something I kind of need to tell you and the team, mind if I had the floor?" Raven asked more hesitant than she thought should be. This was a good thing, being open with the team._

_"__Yeah, sure what's up?" Robin asked, somehow ignoring Starfire's loud drinking of mustard beside him. And with that Raven looked at Jinx who only nodded and grabbed her hand under the table to offer what support she could give in a moment like this, which was greatly appreciated._

_"__Well something's happened and, well, I am no longer single." Raven said, fighting every instinct to run and not look back, the only thing anchoring her there the one thing that put her there, Jinx._

_"__Go you! so who is he?" Beast Boy shouted a bit too loudly. Cyborg and bee giggled but that was because they got the joke, the sickest joke any divine omnipotent being could come up with._

_"T__here is no guy." Raven mumbled, only Beast Boy's extraordinary hearing kept her from needing to yell. That did not stop him from yelling back though. In fact everyone required a repeat of her response._

_"__Can you say that again Rae, you mumbled a bit." Robin politely said, not able to decipher her answer over the loud slurping noise that was Star getting the last bit from the bottom of the cup._

_"I am dating a girl. I'm gay. Alright I said it now drop it." Raven yelled-no verbally exploded at the team, Beast boy shaking his head and Terra hold back a giggle while Star Fire just smiling, not getting a word of it, oh Robin, he seemed to have blown a gasket, a eyebrow in a rhythmic twitch._

_"__So who are you now courting?" Star Fire asked the scene around her going over her head._

_Raven just raised her hand and let Jinx's grin answer the question. Their hands intertwined and both knuckles white from squeezing too hard. At this Terra's mask cracked and she began laughing whichbrought the attention of all who already weren't looking to the group of heroes who all were doing some sort of odd behaviour._

_"__You're kidding me right, you and Jinx, together…she worked for H.I.V.E. and slapped you around a bit, come on." Terra said between fits of laughter._

_"W__ell to be honest this is a bit better, logically this is good…pure logic here but this could be helpful. For starters the impossibility of pregnancy is good, that means to more talk and promises that a few of us have already broken." Robin said fingers twitching as if he'd planned something big in the last few seconds. With Robin's words reaching Beast Boy the anamorphic teen blushed a much as a green kid could._

_"__Hold up here man, you're telling me you trust her, come on she is a villain!She stole from you NUMERUS TIMES!" Terra yelled walking closer to the masked leader. _

_With that it was Jinx turn to snap and walking in large angry strides she yelled, "EX-villain as in I've seen the error of my ways and I would think you of all people shouldn't be saying anything seeing as you dated Slade when you betrayed your team, only to in turn betray them so you need to shut your mouth before I shut it!" Jinx yelled and now it was everyone's turn to look at Terra in horror and disbelief._

_"__You didn't, did you? No you wouldn't have, you would have told us right?" Beast boy was the first to speak._

_"__Well, no we didn't 'date' per say it was just a mentor student thing, I swear!" Terra pleaded._

_"D__id you kiss him?" It was now Beast Boy yelling, looking her in the eyes._

_"__No, I didn't!" Terra yelled back and with her words Beast Boy sat down, defeated._

_"__Why didn't you tell us? We are a team. You can't just not say something because it looks bad." Robin said, no demanded._

_"__I didn't kiss him!" Terra repeated desperation in her voice_

_"__I know when you're lying, I don't know you like I thought I did but why, just tell me why?" Beast boy was pleading as well as screaming, passersby were forcing themselves not to look at the scene unfolding._

_"__LOOK AT ME, JUST LOOK AT ME. It was a mistake and I regret that it happened, but it did. What can I do?" Terra begged, wide eyed forcing the green man to look in her eyes._

_"__You could have told you team, could have informed us and we would have forgiven you but this, look at what happens when secrets are kept." Cyborg slowly said, trying his best to find out how it snowballed and who is to blame for the drama that unfounded._

_"__Hey Star, I need some new clothes, care to join me shopping?" Jinx asked, more out of a need to escape this possible catastrophe than anything else. As Jinx rose she tried to pull Raven with who was hesitant._

_"__Come on, it will be fun, and you're not telling me you want to stay and see how this pans out do you?" Jinx asked nodding her head towards a Beast Boy, still dazed that he kissed the girl who kissed Slade, grief-stricken._

_Raven rose immediately, all the horrors of shopping seeming fun compared to the drama of teenage angst._

_"__Hey honey can you go with them? I want to make sure BB' all right." Cyborg said giving Bumble Bee a quick kiss before he check up on his best friend._

_"__yeah sure Sparky, if you need me call." Bumble Bee said after slowly leaving the tin man to console his friend. _

_Shortly after she turned her back, her communicator rang which she picked up. "Hey, when I said need me, I meant something bad happened, you can live one shopping trip without me, promise. Love yah; bye." Bumble Bee happy said as she put it back in to her pocket._

_Jinx grinned as she spoke " So I am guessing that was Cy?"_

_"__Yeah thought he would be cute, told me 'something bad happened, his heart was walking away from him', the cutest thing ever." Bee said, sigh happily not ten feet from her love._

_"__So where are we going?" Starfire asked happy to just have some female company._

_A/N _

_So was that dramatic enough, thought I would throw a spin on the Robin being a heartless homophobe and then throw in some Terra bashing for good measure, I think it work but then again I am wrong a lot…tell me how this make sweet sweet love to your eye holes…peace I out_


	13. word around the camp fire

"Umm, I'm not going to lie, I don't were anything is in this place; your guess is as good as mine." Bumble Bee said, looking from store to store trying to find one that deemed worthy of her time.

"What of you, friend Jinx? Do you know of the stores in the mall?" Starfire asked, eyes wide with wonderment at the variety of new and shiny things that hadn't been there during her last visit.

"Star, I don't know how to casually shop, I stole more things then I bought." Jinx admitted.

"So how do you get the things you need? Like, you needed to shop some time…right?" Bumble Bee asked, perplexed at the situation.

"Amazon; I try not to buy things from places I was caught stealing from." Jinx dead panned.

"What about you, Raven? Know any stores?" Bumble Bee asked, knowing the answer but thought of going for it anyway.

"I don't do malls; I'm not a fan of large groups of people." Raven replied.

"Well I do remember one place in which I have a great deal of fun; I could show you if you do not mind?" Starfire asked, and the others simply shrugged and followed the alien.

Raven paused once she had an idea of where the orange titan was taking them. Soon the others caught on - well it took Jinx a large bouncy castle to get it - but Raven knew from the emotion flying about that it was a large room full of small children.

Jinx leaned in closer to whisper to Raven, "is this a day-care? She didn't take a convicted felon and all around bad luck charm to a room full of compressed air and small children did she? She couldn't be that stupid…could she?"

"Stupid, no…naïve, yes, that she very well could be." Raven whispered back.

The children, upon seeing the Titans, or Starfire, took off in a mad dash to greet them. The deafening noise that was there calling card caused all but Starfire to cringe.

"Oh my god, why?" was all Raven could hear due to the noise that was already making her head throb in pain.

Bumble Bee, due to her experience with Mas Y Menos, got on one knee and begun talking to the children is a calm and quite manner "hey, shhhh, hey lets calm down a bit. My buddies have a bit of a headache so let's go play over there, okay?"

Many of the children were fascinated by the trio behind the hero turned babysitter, one even spoke up "Is that a cape, how does she get her hair like that…can I touch it, please?" The kid begged, not noticing the look of dread on their faces.

"I don't do kids, so ummm, can we go?" Jinx whispered to her counter part

"I don't do people. At all, but I think they would follow us if we ran." Raven dead panned, both not wanting to be there and understanding that there stuck.

"Says the girl who can fly." Jinx joked over the noise of kids who just realized Bumble Bee had wings.

"And leave you here all alone? I'm not that heartless." Raven kidded back.

"I think I can out run them; might look like I stole something but…who is calling me?" Jinx said as she reached for her phone, finger in her ear she begins to shout.

"What? It's loud in here, hold on I'm in my own little personal hell here, let me leave." With that Jinx began to walk out the doorway, the noise somehow unheard when the doors shut.

Raven could hear the man on the other side talk "ok, you're going to be kinda really mad, but first…do we need a toaster with four bagel slots or is just two ok?"

Jinx face when from playful talk to annoyance "Why would we need four, we never really used it, Jak are you stupid or do you like wasting my time? It's a toaster, I don't care."

"Yes I love wasting your time, it gets my rocks off…so I was in the mall and I saw this great toaster and I was all 'I needs it now' but I didn't know if we need four or if two bagel slots were all right. Don't get all hissy with me." Jak shot back.

"If you're following me…" Jinx let the threat carry.

"Give the phone to your better half, you are being quite unreasonable. I do not appreciate it." Jak said, growing a bit smug as the last words were said.

Jinx just handed the phone to Raven, who was just dumb founded.

"What is this about a toaster? Why do you need a new one?" Raven asked, hoping it would end quickly.

"Ok I went home after I got a call and noticed that the toaster was broken so I was all 'let's get a new one' so I went to the magic place to get things and thought I would be courteous to SOMEONE but no, can't do that, can I?" Jak said mater-of-factly.

"Just buy the toaster then, on a scale to one to ten how necessary was this?" Raven asked, exasperated at this point.

"ELEVEN AND A HALF, and I did. I bought a glass one to see the magic happen." Jak said as if this wasn't one of the dumbest things she ever heard, giving up, she handed the phone to Jinx.

"What the hell Jak, what the hell?" was all Jinx could say at the moment.

"Ok, I know but the other one melted, OH forgot. Don't come home, we were fire bombed…melted the shit out of the toaster" Jak explained.

"What do you mean we were fire bombed? Do we still have a house?" Jinx asked, her voice somewhat hesitant, as if she didn't want to know the answer.

"We never had a house silly, we live in a apartment." Jak joked his voice way to calm for the situation.

"NOT THE POINT" jinx yelled in to the phone.

Between laughter Jak said "the kitchen is shit. Hell the dining room is burnt to a crisp; took a good hour and a half for the fire department to even be called. You know that shitty birthday present I gave you?"

"The fire proof giant box thing you gave me? Why?" Jinx asked.

"You didn't happen to have all your important things there did you?" Jak asked, his voice finely serious.

"Where are you? Just tell me where you are. This isn't funny at all." Jinx shouted at him.

"I can see you now, your pink hair helps…why are you at a daycare?" Jak asked before he hung up the phone.

The two could smell smoke before they saw Jak, his once blond hair was covered in soot as well as his clothes. His shoes, more than likely Converse's, were blacked by ash, bits of it were all over him. The originally purple V-neck was now riddled with what was likely most of what was once his home.

"What's up fruit cup?" Jak shot to the girls, who were amazed that he did in fact have a box in one hand, which was now also coved in soot as well.

Jinx looked at his face, tear stains on his cheek, which frightening Jinx. Jinx had seen him cry once, and that took two cans of tear gas and a tazer to his calf. On a scale on one to ten this was now in the 'oh shit' section.

"How bad is it?" Raven asked after the not so brief silence over took the three outside of the day-care, which ironically was just radiating so much happiness that Raven found it hard to be sombre.

"Don't think about it, it's a buzz kill. Random question; why is the green guy crying in a chair?" Jak asked, walking backwards through the doors of the day care.

"Well since you brought it up, that 'little gem' you told me turned out to be a bomb shell, I thought I was proving a point not ruining a life, dick" Jinx whispered as to not teach small children a new word.

"If she wasn't handing it out like it was free candy maybe she wouldn't be in that predicament. She made her bed, to bad someone already slept in it. If you get what I'm saying." Jak argued, having to beat around the bush to keep innocent children innocent.

"So you're saying that her and Slade…" Raven asked, more out of disbelieve than an urge to know.

"Word around the camp fire, yup. An apprenticeship with a bit more bang for your buck, other than the whole pedophilia thing, but yea." Jak spoke receiving a glare from Raven for his use of a certain word.

"Appropriate? Really couldn't have chosen a different word there man?" Jinx asked, aware that he was being glared daggers.

"If looks could kill, but come on, do you really expect a bunch of little kids to understand the word, in fact she had potty mouth first," Jak wined, point a finger at Jinx.

"Don't point fingers at me smokey, I'm not the one walking in to a day-care smelling like a forest fire." Jinx shot back.

"Ohhh, you're lucky this toaster is made of glass or I would throw it, hard" Jak said a bit too loudly and Bumble Bee happened to hear him threaten Jinx.

"What was that big man? You starting something? 'Cus I will finish it" Bumble Bee threatened.

"Calm down girl scout, what are you going to do? Pull my hair? Psh, I just escaped a burning building. Your worst nightmare, I call it a Tuesday so shhh, all right." Jak threatened back, either not knowing how this would end or not caring.

"Tell me this man; what's your name? I want to know what to put on the tombstone." Bumble bee rebutted, using flight as a way to gain a few inches on soot covered fool.

"Wanna know what I learned in the core?" Jak joked at the now red faced heroine

"What ,do tell what?" Bumbled Bee half screamed

"How to hit a woman, hint hint, it rhymes with 'in the mace'. So back off home girl." Jak yelled back, children now looking agape, neither frightened nor indifferent. One could almost say expedient would be the right term.

With that Bee swung, her somewhat small fist connecting solidly with Jak's jaw, rendering him unconscious, laid out on the floor.

A small child walked up to the still puffing hero and spoke. "Yeah I didn't like him either, he smelled like smoke, ewww."

The group stood there debating on what to do with the unconscious man, it was a tie between leave him there to come to and put him in the T-car until he woke up.

"We need to do something, sparing until one sleeps is quite unhealthy." Starfire said, not getting why he was hit in the first place.

"Talkin' back to Bee is apparently dangerous too." Raven joked.

"HAHAHA…cute." Came from the floor, as the once silent man awakened.

"Problem solved, looks like we don't have to do anything…Jak, leave." Jinx demanded.

"Oh I am, to my second home, you know the number feel free to never call, oh and homey D, that's one hell of a right hook you got there." Jak complimented as he got up, noticing the not so small stains now on the floor.

"So, we can leave now? I think it's all ok at this point to go back." Bumble Bee commented.

"Yeah I guess, where did Star go?" Raven asked, wanting to leave before someone realized what had just transpired there.

"Bouncy castle, I think." Jinx said, looking at said area.

Indeed she was there, and within the few seconds she was in there Starfire managed to get in to a game of ring around rosie.

"No wonder you don't go anywhere, it's between the 'boy's club' and this. How did you survive?" Jinx whispered in to Raven's ear, somehow the whispering sensual, whether it was Raven's mind or Jinx intention the empath couldn't tell, all she knew that today was a long day.

A/N well it only took forever for this to get done, had to get a new laptop witch took much longer than expected, but feel free to throw some motivational words at me if my pace isn't quite up to your speed, but yes working on the next chapter as I finish this one…


	14. Ring Around The Roseie

The walk to find the boys was one of such awkwardness that it was without description. Jinx found the urge to grab ahold of Raven's hand and begun talking as Star, who thought it was a game of ring around the rosie grabbed Jinx's and Raven's free hands and begin circling, dragging the other two with her extraordinary strength around the mall as Bumble Bee just shook her head in shame and possibly disbelief.

"Sta-STAR, STOP. SLOW DOWN." Jinx screamed in a panic, unaware that all of this is being funneled into Raven.

"Can't we just walk, walking would be wonderful at this point." Raven half yelled, her soul-self bringing a abrupt stop to her and Jinx who were still connected at the hand.

Bumble Bee's communicator cut everyone off with CY's rushed words "Terra got mad and stormed off, can we just go home…been a long day"

"You have no idea; I have a bit to tell you." Bumble bee replied, her sigh letting her annoyance be herd.

As the girls walked, they saw the boys. Beast Boy sitting down, doing his best to hide the fact that he was just crying and Robin doing his best to show that he carried, without being emotional along with Cyborg just waiting for his girlfriend to get there.

"Oh my god, you would think it's a soap opera around here, with all that's going on…" Cyborg said to the now semi-complete Titans.

"You have no idea, I hit a guy…hard" Bumble Bee said with a hint of shame

"What happened baby, are you OK?" Cyborg asked, no longer caring about his best friend's drama.

"Oh I'm fine, he learned not to do that twice, I kind'a feel bad about it now" Bumble bee spoke in an almost debated tone, unsure if it was alright to have done what she did.

"Don't. He had it coming, when dumb people do dumb things they get hurt, its life" Jinx butted in, hand still intertwined with Ravens.

"Who did she hit?" the man machine asked, face a mix of confusion and resentment.

"Jak, he wouldn't shut up so she shut him up." The pink haired hooligan continued.

"Hum…" was Cyborgs only response.

"What is it baby?" The queen bee asked, knowing she not in trouble by his lack of response.

"Nothing, just didn't think he would have a glass jaw that's all" Cyborg explained.

"Can we just go home?" Robin, the only man to have not lost his cool today, pleated.

"hey Raven…honey? Can I ask a favor?" Jinx quietly whispered in to the dark titan's ear.

This struck Raven as odd, the pet name was new, but not unexpected, it was the pleading in her words that made her worry. "what do you need?" Raven tried to hide the worry from her voice, for the first time she hoped to not sound distant or emotional…an eternal balancing act it seemed.

"you promise to not be mad, you know your my favret person ever right?" Jinx pleaded, her fear of rejection was pliable, and it worried Raven more.

"I know and I promise not to overreact, ok…just tell me what you want." Raven spoke as if this was a negotiation, one of the up most importance.

"can we, um, see what's left of my house, pretty please?" Jinx asked, trying to sound as cute as possible to sway Ravens words.

"it's not that unreasonable, when do you want to go?" Raven asked, pretending that this was not the most adorable thing ever.

"Whenever…I just want to go, see how bad it is, thanks" shortly after the words were spoken Jinx begun violently hugging Raven.

"Alright, so when everyone leaves to go to the tower we can go then, is that good?" Raven asks, visibly awkward with this excessive display of affection.

"All right, head count, where's Terra and BB? Cyborg asked, disturbed at the formers couples disappearance.

"I talked to them before they left, Terra spoke of how 'this was bovine manure' and went somewhere, Beat Boy said something of walking to air out ones skull" Starfire spoke with such nonsholintness that it was brain wracking.

"He's fine, long day…can we just get going?" cyborg asks the rest of the titans.

"Can we just go now? This is taking forever." Jinx wines in to Ravens ear.

The cold darkness consumes the two, and with the descent of shadow the couple find themselves in front of a soot covered door.

"A heads up would have been nice…" Jinx continued to complain, shivering slightly from both the cold of the room and the disturbing vibe of the situation.

"I'm sorry, the big group of people made it really hard to focus on a specific place. Next I will." Raven explained, nether girl looking away from the door, the one thing that seperate3d them from the truth.

"It's fine…should I open it or…?" Jinx thought out loud.

"Want me to do it?" Raven asked after Jinx spent a few seconds just staring.

"No I can do it, give me a second here." Jinx said, her hands taking slight shake just before she snatches it back, leaving the door untouched.

"Nothing but time." Raven commented after what seemed like an eternity.

Minutes passed with just Jinx looking at the door and Raven looking at Jinx, the sheer emotional weight was beginning to bother the empath, but not for her own sake but for Jinx's.

"Hold my hand." Jinx quietly asked, her hand outstretched, Raven takes it without question, and with her empty hand Jinx opens the door and the smell of kerosene.

The inside of the once nice apartment was burnt to a crisp, Jinx half dragging Raven along begins to wonder around taking note of how things were and the damage.

"Good thing the building was made of brick I guess…" Raven said trying to get Jinx to verbalize some the whirlwinds or emotions she was sending the Titans way.

"What I'm thankful for was they threw them from the windows…" Jinx said drifting to the windows

"What do you mean? You know who did it or something?" Raven wondered

"no, they threw the cocktails from threw the windows, my guesses are they they missed a few times, but they had someone else douse this place in something flammable, doesn't smell of gasoline, and the kerosene from the cocktails isn't that strong…but someone did something to help it spread." Jinx rambled, letting go of Ravens hand to look closer at various places to see the remains of the apartment.

"Jinx, JINX?" Raven worriedly yelled when the pink haired detective began to wonder back further into the more than likely unstable apartment.

As Raven caught up to Jinx they saw a small hole in the floor, more than likely one Jak fell through.

"Think the floors a bit unsafe…what about you?" Jinx asked with a grin

"No it fine, that hole was supposed to be here, and the thin ceilings, totally flame-resistant ." Raven spoke each word with enough sarcasm to make anyone's eye roll.

"Yea good thing my magic girlfriend will swoop in and save me if I fell right?" Jinx shot back, slowing down to look Raven in the eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder why I let you do this." Raven quietly mumbled.

"You act like you can say no to me, we both know you can't." Jinx joked, as she grabbed the pouting Titan by the hip in a move to be adorable, the dark teens grin was noticed but not spoken of.

"What are we looking for?" Raven asked, ready to keep both her and Jinx from falling through the floor.

"Well, I have a metal box that Jak got me to keep all my important stuff in, we getting it, then going to your place." Jinx explained expiration evident in her voice.

"Not to be mean but it's been a long day, that's all." Raven said, doing her best to not sound mean.

"I get it, between you coming out and me exposing Terra as the biggest whore ever, my house managed to burn down on top of it all. The only thing I'm doing is taking a shower and going to sleep." Jinx explained a slight sigh at the summing up of the most irrating day she has ever experienced.

"So what's in the box that's so important?" Raven asked, trying to get the moment to go by faster .

"You know, things from our past that we try to forget but can't help to remember, knickknacks and legal documents, things like that." Jinx said and Raven couldn't help but feel the bit of sadness creep from her, sadness and shame.

"Ah, sounds important." Raven said as she turned into the remains of Jinx's room.

The flame must have spread to her room as well for the two could not see the color of the wall, Jinx having realized that Raven was her life line less she fall through the floor, took great care not to rush Raven. The said empathy was taking in the room to try and find the strong part of the floor to keep her from having to fly Jinx and her around.

"Hey, found it." Jinx half shouted the words, causing Raven to wince at the unexpected noise.

As Raven set Jinx down, she realized one thing. The box was small and could only hold a few things and more importantly, the day could now be over.

"Got it, so are we going to lever from here or what?" Jinx asked tiredness evident on her face.

"Here's fine, you ready?" Raven asked, giving Jinx the heads up she asked for earlier.

"Yuppers, lets bounce Kato" Jinx jokily said as she wrapped one arm tightly around Raven.

As the two traveled at the speed of dark to the tower and reappear in Ravens room the realization that the day is now over and they could both sleep and put the day behind them was liberation. Jinx who dropped the once important box on the ground and fell on to the bed, taking Raven with her turned her head as to look at her companion

"Call dibs on shower. I'll save you hot water, promise." Jinx said as she quickly stole a kiss before leaving for the bathroom, knowing the way.

Soon the sillier of the two returned, once more just falling on the bed. With that Raven slowly rose to do the same not realizing until the bathroom door was shut that Jinx was just in her underwear in its self not odd, but new then again both were very tired.

As Raven got dressed she decided to do the same as Jinx and as she did her best to creep into her bed Raven heard a "hey, missed you." from a very tired Jinx witch earned her a grin from Raven.

As they both finely laid down a natural cuddling took place, one that has happened before but never was so much skin bear.

Jinx turned her head a bit too fast resulting in her hair whipping Raven in the face.

"You hair is wet." Was all Raven could say between yawns.

"I'm sorry; want me to kiss it better in the morning?" Jinx asked, whether it was sarcastic or not was up to debate.

"Shut up and go to sleep." Was the end of the conversation but the start of Jinx's apology.

Jinx begins to lie upon Raven's chest and embrace her in hug that would warm the hearts of most people. Raven just wrapped her arm around Jinx and pulled her closer and begun to dose off there breathing being the other lullaby.

A\N I need a new beta, this is a bit rushed (im in class) so keep on keepin on and next chapter is 3\4ths done, whooo.


	15. Pocket full of Possies

Raven awoke to a quiet tapping on the door. It was Beast Boy, the Titan could feel it, she could also feel the confusion laced with sadness with in the green lad.

Raven spoke just loud enough to be herd as to not wake Jinx "What do you want?"

Beast Boy seemed to collect his thought before speaking "team meeting in an hour, just wanted to make sure you were there…and you know where Jinx is?"

Raven felt something was amiss "why would you need Jinx?"

"To… Talk and stuff. You know… I need advice. I think, but if she's not there don't worry about it" Beast Boy rushed his words.

Jinx was woken up by the conversation and use of her name; she turned to Raven whispering "what does he want?"

"Not a clue, he need advice on something but I don't have the foggiest on what. So are you here?" Raven whispered back

"Yea I guess I will talk to him…ugh. If it's something stupid I will kill him. You mind if I bring him in here?" Jinx asked, stretching a bit.

"Yea sure I guess, give me a second" Raven said, giving Jinx a bit more room to move.

"COME IN, what do you want?" Jinx yelled at the green Titan.

With that the door opened and his mouth was a bit agape. Turns out the blanket made the situation seem much more 'adult' than he expected.

"Are you guys wherein' clothes?" A shocked Best boy half yelled.

"Yes, calm the hell down; what do you want to talk about?" Jinx shouted in retaliation.

"Well, can we talk somewhere else? Not really something I want to share." The now nervous changeling asked.

"Fine, give me a minute here." Jinx said waiting for the green idiot to leave.

"As in shut the door." Raven explained.

As Jinx hurriedly put on some clothes and when out in the hall to see an almost bashful Beast Boy waiting.

"What was that all about?" the green nuisance asked.

"What was what?" Jinx shot back.

"You and Raven… In the same bed. It LOOKED like you were naked…" Beast boy stated with a knowing glance.

"What are you implying? That just because we slept in the same bed and the blanket coved most of us that we must have been bumping ulgies? Is that what 'what' is?" Jinx shot back, throwing Beast Boy off.

"Well no, it's not that. It's just…well you have been here for a while an-"Beast boy said before Jinx interrupted him

"MY HOUSE BURNED DOWN. I kinda don't have a house, so I have to crash here." Jinx explained, with enough arm flailing to bring the point home.

"We have guest rooms, did you know that?" Beast Boy pointed out

"Shut up, what was the point of this conversation other than to accuse me of sleeping with my girlfriend?" Jinx jokingly asked.

Beast boy's face grew saddened "oh yea, I am having a girl problem…care to help?" he asked.

"I don't really know what you're going through, I can try but I don't know." Jinx said threw a sad smile.

"Ok, well I don't know about Terra, I just can't touch her, I try and it's just 'did Slade do the same thing' and its, I just can't." Beast boy explained his face now a sad frown.

"What all did she do with Slade, if you don't mind telling?" Jinx asked, wondering how hurt the changeling is.

"everything…'IT', but I think I love her, I can't just leave her" Beast Boy spoke threw teary eyes.

"I don't know what to tell you man, you say you love her but does she deserve it then again does anyone disserve love?" Jinx pondered out loud.

"What would you do? I mean if Raven did something like that?" Beast Boy asked

"I don't know, me and Raven aren't really physical with each other, we made out, but nothing past that so I don't think she would go off and sleep with someone…no offence." Jinx said, hoping not to hurt a green titan's feelings.

"What? For reals? Me and Terra almost; what was the phrase you said; bumped uglies? Well we almost did a few times but something stopped us…why am I telling you this?" Beast Boy said with a shake of his head

"Why are you? Not the point, you and Terra. Does the 'not her first' thing bother you or what?" Jinx asked, trying to get a certain picture out of her head.

"It's not that, its…when we flirt I don't know if she did that for him or if I'm doing something and he did it to, sometimes I wonder if we together because she knows I will side with her no matter what." The green love sick Titan seemed to have said what he needed with that.

"I have no idea man, you are dealing with something I never have before, Flash tried to pull one of the "I love more than anyone ever could' card but ended up doing that to a few chicks. So I dumped him and then found out I cared more for Raven then I did for anyone." Jinx said with a bit of a heartfelt twinkle in her eye.

"Deep." Was all Beast Boy could say.

"Yup, what time is it?" Jinx asked, ending the heart felt moment.

"six-ish, I think, who knows" Beast Boy said as he walked off, already deep in thought.

With that Jinx went back to raven's room, hearing water running, guessing that Raven was in the shower laid down in the empty bed. Jinx found herself falling asleep so she then took off the still fresh clothes to once again go back to sleep.

Raven upon exiting the bathroom found a small pile of close by the bed and a sleeping Jinx wrapped up in the still warm comforter; her face was mostly hidden by the blanket. An impulse, the quick idea to do something that Raven has spent most of her years fighting and suppressing struck her. Today, at that vary second she did not think of the implication of the moment and just acted. The quick peck on the tip of Jinx's nose, on that was both an act of faith and what most would consider a step below love. Jinx stirred but did not wake as Raven left the room to talk to her team.

"Raven, we need to talk…" Robin let the statement fall from his mouth, she could tell he didn't want to say it.

"About what? Let me get my tea first." Raven said back, thinking of all the things that could be wrong and most of them begging with a "J".

"Well, it's about Jinx…" Robin spoke with sympathy; a tone reserved for Starfire and forced moves. Raven cringes at the use of her name.

"What's wrong?" Raven spoke with a dreaded sadness.

"Nothing yet, its simply precautionary." Robin let the words drift, as if he was expecting a fight.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked, feeling as if this was some negotiation and was losing.

"Well it was brought to my attention that Jinx's staying her is…well dangerous for you?" Robin said it as if he was remembering a sentence said long ago.

"Dangerous how?" Raven asked, hoping is wouldn't end with her unable to see Jinx.

"Your powers revolve around your emotional state and Jinx, well rumor has it has a negative effect with you in the field." Robin spoke with uncerinty.

"So you're saying what?" Raven asked, irrated at his use of the word 'rumor'.

"You and Jinx, no bunking together, that's it…you can still do whatever just don't bunk together." Robin said the words as if it wasn't that bad, but Raven knew how hipacritacle his words were.

"So, this was the team meeting?" Raven asked, knowing Robin has been tip toeing around this vary conversation all morning, if not all night.

"The jest of it, if you see Cy send him my way, thanks." Robin was right back to team leader in no time you get no extra sympathy from the 'son' of the bat.

"What do you need Cy for, he in trouble to?" Raven asked not bothering to hide the sarcasm.

"Yea, same thing, were all in the same boat now, no bunking with girlfriends, no matter how little or long she's here…it's the rule" Robin said, turning away from the empath.

"Will do Robin, so anything else?" Raven asked, getting two plates and filling then with food.

"No, that will be all until further notice, but stay on standby, I am due communication with Jak and it may change the game plan." Robin said, checking the time then walking off.

With that Raven got the plates, now full of food and went back to her room, finding a still sleeping Jinx, the comforter violently thrashed about as the pink haired lass tossed and turned. As Raven put the plates lightly on a night stand she leaned over Jinx, placing her hands on jinx's face, holding her still as she peppered her face with light kisses, a preemptive apology for the bad news she would soon get.

"Morning, what did I do to deserve this?" Jinx jokingly asked, sitting up but holding Raven's hands to her face, both of them looking in the others eyes.

"I will need these to get breakfast, so whenever is fine." Raven mentioned, honestly not caring how cold the food gets if this is what they do instead.

"Oh ok. Something is wrong here, what's up buttercup?" Jinx asked Raven.

"Nothing big, it's just a bit of a hindrance, we can't bunk together anymore…other than that nothing's changed." Raven spoke with false optimism handing Jinx a plate.

"No wonder your sarcastic all the time, your 'I'm happy I swear' face sucks. So why the really dumb rule all the sudden?" Jinx asked as she ate.

"Well Robin told me 'Rumor has it that you negatively affect me on the field' but I am sure it something else." Raven didn't try to hide her anger his time around.

"That Miss… Is horse shit, total horse shit." Jinx angrily stated, taking a bite of the food.

"Something akin to that, but yes so…. What was that conversation with BB about?" Raven asked as she picked up the quickly emptied plates.

"Something about Tarra being a whore, long story short. He thinks everything he does to Terra, Slade did to her to, poor soul." Jinx said threw a sad frown.

"Ahh, so how is he?" Raven asked.

"Not a clue, don't know his personality that well, he could be joking to cover the sad or joking because he doesn't see how he ever liked a whore or even laughing at the 'I like the wrong kinda of women' thing. I just don't know." Jinx spoke as if Raven would clear up the confusion; she got only a shrug in response as the two ate the breakfast.

"Let me put these up, so what are you up for today?" Raven asked, picking up the freshly eaten plates.

"We should probably be social today given the 'no no' we just got. What do you say?" Jinx asked Raven just as she was about to leave.

"Yea, that would work, just don't distract Robin, he doing something important." Raven warned Jinx as they both left.

The commons room was already abuzz, Beast boy harassing Cyborg on his poor 'bro code' upkeep and Cyborgs retaliating with "she hotter than you, she wins hands down, sorry bro… but not really".

Starfire was hovering around the two boys trying to find out what the word 'bro code' and why the heat one has plays a factor on who is better than who. All the while Terra is glaring daggers at Jinx who is returning the contempt in full.

The whirlwind of emotions was already giving Raven the begging of a headache and what would more than likely turn to regret.

"Why did I say yes to this again?" Raven whispered in to jinx's ear.

"Because I'm hot, If Terra doesn't stop giving me a dirty look I will slap the look off her stupid face." Jinx's words were mixed with contempt and irritation.

"Hey, Jinx… You up for a game? Cy is bailing because 'someone has to leave in the morning', boo hoo." Beast boy spoke at both Cyborg and Jinx, getting a warning look from ethnic couple.

"Yea sure and sorry but I would bail on you to if it was between you and Raven, sorry man that's just how it works" Jinx explained as she took a controller in her hand.

"I know, just giving him a hard time. So what brings you two out here socializing?" Beast boy asked as he started up the game system.

"Felt the urge, so is this seX-box or what?" Jinx jokingly asked.

"seX-box, which do you prefer?" Beast boy asked, keeping the joke going.

"I don't have one; I grew up without a system. Gizmo is a Sony fan boy so I am used to gaystation but that was forever ago." Jinx explained, trying to remember everything the bald computer whiz said about the devise in question.

"I got it for HALO, got to support any man in green right?" Beast boy continued to joke.

"Yup, you know what…put it in. I will smoke you." Jinx challenged.

"Challenge accepted, first chick that plays HALO with me." Beast Boy spoke happily.

"Thought you and Terra played games together?" Raven asked a book in her hand.

"She's a C.O.D. fan, hates HALO… with a passion." Beast boy said, with a sad frown.

"What a whore, let me guess 'call of booty: mall cops'; she thought it was amazing." Jinx joked, remembering the fights Gizmo and mammoth had over there respected favorites.

"Do I want to know what you're talking about?" Raven asked, lying down on the couch. Her head resting on Jinx's thigh, at an angle to both read and relax.

"First person shooters, you have HALO on one side and Call of Duty on the other. It's called C.O.D. for short; they are like Star Wars and Star Trek. Basically the same thing but hates each other with a passion." Jinx explained to a now reading Raven.

"And Battle Field for shooter ADD and lovers od 'spolsions" Beast boy added much to Ravens confusion and irritation

"And the 'call of booty: mall cops' comment?" Raven wondered aloud.

"It's one of their sequels, 'black ops', it's a pun on their name." Beast boy explained, grinning.

"Clever" was all the empapath could say.

"Yupp." The now distracted Changeling answered.

Minutes passed with ease, comments being made out of humorous rivalry. Jinx was told she was the "not so dark, dark horse" and Best boy finely was being able to joke about his train wreck of a relationship.

"You think your bad, psh, I dated worse… And came out on top" Best Boy exclaimed, ignoring the dirtiest of looks from Terra.

"Oh Mr. I'm-the-baddest-thing-around, you haven't- oh that was cheating. As I was saying, go turn into a fish and die." Jinx jokingly said.

"That was good, first time I heard that I laughed so hard I fell off my dinosaur." Best boy shot back

"Random question, how did this thing get started?" Jinx asked; ask the kill death ratio rolled passed.

"HALO? I don't know…" Beast boy pondered.

"No, you guys, the Teen Titans…Idiot." Jinx asked

"Oh, all the sidekicks who were a bit too old to be sidekicks got together and this happened, Robin got leader because he knew half of the stuff already from the Bat." Beast boy explained.

"Really, Raven was a side kick. Raven, whose sidekick were you? Come on tell me." Jinx asked with childish glee.

"One, Beast Boy that's not how that happened and two, I never was nor ever will be a sidekick." Raven explained, not looking up from the book she was reading.

"That's just what a sidekick would say…" Best boy kidded.

"You were the only sidekick; Robin was part of a team everyone else just fell into it." Raven explained, sitting up to look at beast boy.

"Doom patrol was a family, not a just a team" Beast exclaimed, getting more defensive by the second.

"Were you the 'little brother' of the team?" Jinx asked with a grin.

"Shut up, you guys are ganging up on me." Beast boy complained with a wine that would put Kitten to shame.

"It's not my fault your wrong." Jinx explained.

"No you wonder why I don't go out much, this is how I'm treated cam't leave the room without being accused of something" Raven sarcastically joked.

"I'm called a thief every other day; no one cares about my feelings, not a one." Jinx joking wined.

"I care" Raven shot back.

"Oh really, I never noticed with all that 'doom and gloom' you toss around." Jinx joked.

"Show you doom and gloom" Raven half heartily threatened, kissing Jinx.

"I'm right here you two. Come on." Beast boy complained as he left the room.

"PDA, GTFO" Jinx joked after their brief moment ended.

"Really you guys can't wait two minutes before you start sucking face" the changeling continued to wine.

"Do you hear this all the time? Aren't women the only ones that are supposed to nag like this?" Jinx asked Raven, watching the changeling turn colors due to his shame.

As if the world itself was set upon proving Beast boy wrong the alarms sounded, everyone beeping red somewhere or another on their body… well all except Jinx.

"Did I miss the invite or what?" Jinx joked, feeling a bit left out but not by much.

"No, we got go… the whole 'fighting crime and keeping the city free of scum' thing. Bit of a drag really." Beast boy joked back, abet rather horribly.

"So I stay her or go with you, what?" Jinx asked no one in particular.

"Do you want to?" Raven asked with Beast boy behind her pantomiming her to wrap it up.

"No, would be kind of awkward to run into someone I know" Jinx said and as an afterthought added a "be safe"

"I will, you sure you don't want to come?" Raven asked, never one for uncertainties.

"I am any idea on when you will be back? Jinx asked as they left.

"No but I will call when were done then striate here." Raven answered.

"That will have to do… Be safe, for me." Jinx pleaded as the Titans left the room.

With that silence seeped slowly into ever crevice in the house hold. Leaving only room for the bad thought one finds themselves thinking, the bad thought Jinx was doing her best to push them away. First it was walking around and seeing the place at rest, no explosions shaking the walls, no magical hum flowing through both house and guests not even the clicking of keys as one thing or another was typed. But soon the urge to know quenched as much as could be at this point so Jinx took to another old habit. Channel surfing, the act of mindless flickering threw the channels in a vain attempt to pass the time. The slow ticking of the clock that Jinx could hear but couldn't see put her on edge. As the seconds shifted painfully slow into minutes and idea struck the girl. Work out, Jinx knew that had to have a dojo or three in the tower considering who lived there but finding it seemed to be the biggest of all the challenges.

As Jinx walked through the halls with a hand guiding along the wall, the pink bolts finding their way to door after door, opening for just long enough to see that it wasn't the room she looked for. After the commons floor was thoroughly searched to no avail and an ever growing urge to waste time as well slight exhaustion from the overzealous use of her powers. A yawn slipped from her mouth and a cat nap seemed to be becoming a better idea by the second.

As Jinx wondered to her room- "No Raven's room, funny how after a bit of time the only place you feel comfortable is the one place everyone avoids, food for thought I guess" Jinx said out loud as the pondering lass got in her sleep ware.

The size of Raven's bed, which was one of good size at first, seemed to be of a different caliber alone, the pillows seemed awkwardly placed and the blanket too heavy to move whereas the sheets themselves seemed to slide her every which way but Raven's scent seemed to linger in the blanket letting her drift off in an uneasy sleep.

The Titans just finished stopping a double bank robbery; Mumbo Jumbo managed to magically enter the bank and once cornered pulled an ace out of his sleeve. The ace in question was the blue faced Houdini reaching for his hat and pulling out a very angry Billy Numerous. One red neck became twenty who ran out every door, window and exit possible. That left Raven to deal with Mumbo as she is the only one able to go toe-to-toe with the magic man. The fight consisted of Raven throwing everything that Mumbo pulled out of his hat back at him but also staying away from the magic head piece in question less she gets sucked in, an experience she did not want to go through again.

By the time Mumbo Jumbo was in cuffs and every single Billy hog tied the sun had long sense been set and just about everyone had a lump or two. Cyborg had a dent from being smacked with a light pole which lead to him falling off a bridge, beast boy ate pavement when Billy got on his back and then became twenty with Terra going to save him but only hitting the Changeling even Raven managed to get a scratch on her check from either a mailbox or a car…she didn't remember but as she 'called' Jinx's communicator she got no response. Worry began seep in to the dark Titan mind as Raven begun to think of every time the tower had been blown up or infiltrated by people who would not like a villain to turn a new leaf.

As Raven's thoughts turned darker and depressing she began to want to go home; go home to Jinx. "Robin, I am going to head home. Am I needed?"

"no, I can handle authorities, make sure this wasn't a distraction, they don't normally team-up like that unless there's a man pulling the strings" Robin ordered, not liking how Mumbo pulled Billy out of his hat, fearing the worst himself.

Never one to overreact Raven teleported herself to the commons room. With nothing looking amiss other than a few dishes left to dry apparently long ago she began to feel out for anyone nearby. The relief Raven felt when Jinx was found was beyond description.

Gliding through the halls she only stopped once she was at her door, quietly entering she noticed at once the lights were off and that Jinx was in bed. At an closer examination Raven noticed that Jinx must have had an nap and slept through her calls, the fatigue now hitting Raven like a ton of bricks as well as the need to shower.

Once freshly clean Raven walked back to the bed, Jinx looking like a mix between a small child and a bear trap, innocent and almost drawing her in to bed yet posed to go off at any second, arms incasing her in a frenzy that she couldn't hope to control yet ended up succumbing to time and time again. A small smile escaped her lips as she laid down next to Jinx, who sleepy clung to her as if she was a life line.

"you scared me, took forever…don't do it again…" Jinx half mumbled, not knowing if this was a dream or not.

Raven let out a sigh as she spoke "only if you try to not worry me ok?"

There was silence but a small nuzzling to Raven's neck gave her the answer she wanted.

A/N well, I know this took forever, and may look like crap, I blame my lack of beta for both time and quality, I need to talk to keep my mind focused but hey, it's a long chapter right? That good…but yea once again the "who wants to beta my stuff" raffle has begun, now excepting applications, don't worry the expectations might be high (blame the skill of my last beta, she was quite skilled) but I am taking anybody. If it sounds like I am graveling it's because I am…


	16. stick to your morals

Waking up before the sunrise was something Jinx both loved and hated. It brought back old nostalgic feelings that gave her bad ideas, whether it was the yet-to-be-opened bank or the lone business man with a wallet weighing him down, all of it reminded her of what she couldn't do any more. Then she felt it: a quiet breathing on her neck. She slowly turned to face Raven.

"Hey Sunshine." Jinx spoke with a grin.

"Morning. Sleep well?" Raven asked, mentally gathering her bearings.

"Bit restless. So who took so long to beat down yesterday?" Jinx asked.

"Mumbo and Billy, who make a seriously odd team, so we may need to look into it. But Mumbo kept pulling rednecks in jumpsuits out of everywhere, and that got old quick," Raven explained with a good deal of contempt for the wizard in question.

"What did they rob? Magic shop, bank or what?" Jinx asked with an oddly contemplative look for being in a bed in only her underwear.

"Bank, why do you ask?"

"Well mumbo has a thing for feeling young, and Billy is a really easy person to sway. So there's that and if Mumbo found out the only real good way to slip things past the ever present protectors is a good distraction then who knows. There could also be a scramble for some easy money before Officer Buzzkill brings down the law on everyone. Interesting." Raven could feel Jinx's mind turning. With every second that passed a new thought emerged, and to both see and feel this happen was almost awe inspiring to the empath.

"Why the face?" Jinx asked with somewhat of a smirk.

"Nothing, just you lying here, and I can feel you thinking. I knew you had a bit of a manic thought process but to feel it and see you think it was … adorable?" Raven admitted with a bit of a blush.

"If I didn't know better I would think you're trying to seduce me, Miss Raven," Jinx joked with a hint of something else.

"And here I was thinking you were trying to seduce me, for shame!" Raven flirted back with a grin and an ever growing blush.

"I would say you're doing pretty good seeing as how I'm in my delicates and in your bed." Jinx, oh the little minx, the adorable little kleptomaniac that Raven has managed to hold in her arms.

As if someone being in a functioning relationship was his Bat Signal, Robin knocked on the door.

"It's like he knows when we break a rule around here." Raven complained.

Jinx, pulling Raven back down, whispered one thing into her ear as if it were her mantra. "Fuck the police."

Raven had to stifle a laugh at Jinx's words; one would think someone in the hero-ing business would respect authority. No, most heroes become heroes due to lack of respect for authority and Robin more than likely mumbled the words to himself at one time or another.

"Forget the rule already?" Robin's voice had a hint of humor in it, whether it was him letting himself in her room or finding them as he did, Raven couldn't tell.

"Is that why you're here?" Raven asked as Jinx did her best to not look guilty.

"No. Needed to talk to Jinx, had a feeling she would be in here." Robin's voice had shifted to detective at this point.

"Are you stalking me?" Jinx asked from behind Raven, both not leaving the bed for lack of modest clothing.

"Caught Bee with Cy, she was supposed to be your room mate to make sure you both don't do what you did." Robin spoke like the true son of the Batman, factual and without compassion.

"What did you need to know bro?" Jinx shot back, taking the answer in stride. He didn't seem too surprised so it must have been a rule that was never meant to be enforced, her favorite kind of rule.

"Did or does Jak have any moments where he disappears for a day or two?" Robin asked as a formality. Although there was a question mark, it was still an order, one Jinx was hesitant about following.

"Bro code does not permit me to answer that question there, boss man, sorry but he did too much for me to feel comfortable throwing him under the bus like that." Jinx's tone was joking but her determination was clear, Robin would get nowhere with Jinx right now.

"Do you understand what you're doing? You have just admitted to covering for a suspected criminal who is believed to have stolen from the Titans, and you still wish for the 'bro code' to remain unbroken?" Robin was now close to interrogating Jinx and Raven was close to kicking Robin out of her room.

"Alright, I will tell you what I know but not now, simmer down Bird Boy. Let me get my stories straight and collect my thoughts. IF, and that a big 'if', Jak is the thief I will tattle but I doubt that, so please leave so I can put on some pants." Jinx's eyes held a hint of anger and her determination was clear, but she was stuck between two people, the man who saved her life and the man who got her to save her own. Only one thing was certain: Jinx's bad luck streak continued unabated.

"What do you think I should do?" Jinx asked turning to look Raven in the eyes.

"Stay firm in your beliefs, do what you think is best and see what happens." Raven spoke with false optimism, both knew what that this was … A no win situation.

"Not to be mean but that's a bad bit of advice." Jinx sighed as she put her head back down on the pillow.

"Not real good on advice when it comes to dealing with people. Why not call someone and ask them?" Raven mumbled in to Jinx's shoulder.

Jinx shot up, nearly breaking Raven's neck. "You are a genius, give me a second!"

Raven sat up and did her best to look at Jinx like she wasn't crazy. "Nearly took my head off, what are you doing?"

"Phoning a friend, knew I dated you for more than your hot bod." Jinx joked as she dialed the number when she found her phone.

"Thrilled, I am just thrilled," Raven dead-panned as she fought a grin.

"Jinx, what do you need? I am guessing this is important, right?" Raven could hear the voice on the phone; Jinx must gamble.

"A bit of a moral issue, some people want me to snitch on old friends … What do I do, man?" Jinx pleaded.

"Who is it? If they are up high and it's just a trust thing, tell the truth but let it be known you're hesitant. You know what? Tell your lady buddy and she could make it seem like they have to tug the heart strings so they know why you're doing this. Just don't let yourself be used, know when to hold'em and fold'em." Raven watched Jinx nod her head and soak it all in.

"Thanks Jak, you're the best." Jinx nodded and threw the phone on the bed.

"Well that is one problem solved, with, what … A hundred more to go?" Jinx complained with a sigh.

"Yes, now all you have to do is talk to the 'Boy Wonder', that won't be bad at all." Raven noted with a bit of a grin.

"Sarcasm is not helping." Jinx continued to complain as she rolled over and put her face in the pillow. "You are coming with me in case you wanted to disappear on me." The pink haired ex-thief continued.

Raven looked at the girl beside her, pouting like a little kid who was just scolded. "Wouldn't dream of it. But the sooner we do this, the sooner we can put it behind us."

Jinx turned her head to the side where only an eye was visible. "Fine, but I will not be happy about it."

The two took their time getting dressed, Raven due to the guilt because she was letting this go on even though it goes against every fiber of her being, and Jinx because she will have to look Robin in the eye and lie without lying.

The caped teen was sitting on a stool deep in thought; Jinx walked up and went to tap him on the shoulder when he turned around.

"So you will share what you know?" Robin asked with a furrowed brow.

"Why not. So what are we talking about? How he knows what he does or where he runs off in to the night?" Jinx asked with an eye roll and a sigh.

"How he knows what he does would be a good start." Robin shot back, not caring about the eye roll as long as he gets what he needs.

"You are aware that we have a corporate espionage thing going, right? He tells me where and what and I give him the hard drive with the info on it," Jinx explained holding her hand out to Raven.

"I am aware, but that does not explain why he has access to what he has, a stealing employee record doesn't give that kind of access." Robin argued, his tone getting more irate as Jinx and Raven locked hands.

"It's bigger than local felon, I am talking their corporate books, the numbers and uses of every cent as well as the plan for what to sell and buy, and let's not forget that ever-present weak link that will jump ship and destroy moral. That is what we do; give people with too much time and money another leg up on the competition." Jinx shot back, half offended that Robin would think that she would be so small time.

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose, not regretting the conversation but getting close. "Ok, you sell state secrets, why does that make him connected to this anti-hero campaign?"

Jinx took a breath before starting, as if she was telling a ghost story. "He was once the guy you talked to when you needed something burned down or blown up for insurance money. Well the gang friends he has can steal more from corporation A than corporation B, which you may or may not know leads to a lot of headaches up the food cnain and can make frivolous spending on security seem like a good idea. Or even better they can be paid twice to not steal from both with every seedy person in town getting a piece of the pie; it's a sick racket but it's all vertical." Jinx explained, a bit too proud of the look she was getting from the caped Titan.

Robin was getting to see why Jak was such a hard man to find in the first place and why the police wanted him caught so badly. "Okay, so why is he interested in helping us? It would seem he would benefit from us being taken down more than most."

This, explaining that question right there, would be the nail in Jak's coffin … but who knows maybe the truth would help. It couldn't really hurt at this point … Could it? "Jak, how do I explain this? He played both sides at one point, before I met him. It led to a few people being killed, wasn't a big deal. In that line of work it happens. Fact is, you ruin lives, no avoiding it. But this time he knew the guy, knew his kid. The dead guy's not Jak's; she went up to him and asked where her dad was. The kid's mom knew Jak was responsible for him dying but also knew that he chose that life. Jak had a mental break down in a mall after that, threw a table or two. End of story, ended up in therapy and some intern caught his eye. He got better, then they started dating. So now he has this guilt trip about how much worse he made the streets." Jinx felt horrible, it wasn't her story to tell yet she told it anyway, figuring that the worst wass already behind her at that point so it all was going to get better.

"Ok, recap. Jak feels massive guilt about how he destroyed this city from the inside out and about how that led to the deaths of a few people, so that led him to want to clean up the mistakes he made by protecting us?" Robin asked with what could almost be seen as compassion.

"Don't forget he also used some umbrella corporations to give us some- scratch that, a lot of money that paid for our big screen." Cyborg chirped in from the living room.

"Thought that came from STARK industries?" Beast Boy asked, now interested because the T.V. was in question.

Cyborg thought about it for a bit then answered. "Yea, it did come from STARK labs but you can't just ship a massive window with 2-D holographic programming inside it and still say 'We do not support vigilantes' when it goes in our base, you know."

Jinx fought back a grin, "Hold on. Jak basically gave you guys startup money to start fighting crime with? Must be a real ass."

"Yes, because him supplying us with money couldn't be a way of making sure we had things to steal to boost his reputation." Robin said in a calm manner.

Jinx was slowly getting mad. It turned out Jak had actually helped the Titans and still Robin continued being that way. "Hey, what's with you making sure Jak stole from you, is it your spidey sense tingling or what?" Jinx snapped, only Raven squeezing her hand stopped her.

"Its personal, Jinx, just let it go. Long story." Cyborg butted in, not wanting to a see a fight.

"I told all of Jak's secrets, hell I have bent over backwards so you will let me and Raven do whatever but really? It's personal? Why don't you go sniff some of Slade's hair and leave us alone?" Jinx's rant was short but it hit Robin to the core. Robin just walked off, knowing he got all he could today.

Raven looked at Jinx. Pink eyes met blue and few words needed to be said.

"Necessary?" Raven asked.

"Sugar plum, aren't you the one who told me to stick to my morals?" Jinx joked.

"Yea, sugar plum, didn't you?" Beast Boy kidded, not accustomed to pet names just yet.

A\N sorry took forever to write but hey it's here, still alive I swear. I didn't die or forget about this. Oh a thank you to Concolor44 for the spell and grammar check. And a second thing who ever DC () is I have no idea who you are, there are a few hindered of you guys out there.


End file.
